


Мидсомерские тосты

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Murder Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Старший детектив-инспектор Джон Барнаби и детектив-сержант Бен Джонс оказываются в мире, где не бывает убийств. По крайней мере, не было до тех пор, пока Мередит Бернштейн не нашли в её собственном саду мёртвой, с ножом в груди. С помощью ясновидящего, повара и тостера на батарейках Барнаби и Джонс пытаются распутать дело, которое может оказаться первым в серии.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Toast of Midsomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182822) by [AZombieWrites (EgorStandish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgorStandish/pseuds/AZombieWrites). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2017 для команды нечастных детективов.  
> Примечание автора: Мне приснился короткий сон. К сожалению, вовремя проснулся муз и решил, что хочет это написать, так что вините в случившемся его, а не меня.  
> Примечания переводчика: 1. Звезда Мишлен — знак качества ресторана, говорящий об отменной кухне и уровне оказания услуг в заведении. Это очень высокая награда, предмет гордости для того, кто её получил. В наиредчайших случаях звезды Мишлен может удостоиться не заведение, а шеф-повар, однако для этого он должен продемонстрировать не только высокий уровень мастерства, но и доказать, что у него есть оригинальные авторские блюда, достойные особого внимания.  
> 2\. Шутка про мистера Спиггота — известный скетч, суть которого заключается в следующем. Во время кастинга к режиссёру приходит одноногий мужчина, претендующий на роль Тарзана. Режиссёр пытается пояснить ему, что одноногий человек никак не может играть эту роль. В частности звучат слова: «Я не имею ничего против вашей правой ноги. Но дело в том, что и у вас напротив неё ничего нет». Иногда скетч заканчивается тем, что к режиссёру приходит следующий претендент, мужчина с двумя ногами, желающий играть Джона Сильвера.

Тело, избитое до неузнаваемости, выглядит не лучшим образом, а пахнет и вовсе отвратительно. Игнорируя протесты желудка, детектив-сержант Бен Джонс присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть труп получше. Смрад стал совершенно нестерпимым. Глаза слезились, в носу свербило, но Джонс всматривался в тело со всей внимательностью, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь улику.

Под ним что-то лежало. Клочок бумаги! Джонс ухватил его за краешек рукой в резиновой перчатке и осторожно потянул. Бумага вытаскивалась легко, не рвалась, и удалось достать её целиком. Маленький листок с неровно оборванным верхним краем. Судя по всему, его выдрали из блокнота, лежавшего у жертвы на письменном столе.

Джонс поднялся на ноги. Колени хрустнули; эх, старость — не радость. Он подошёл к столу, стоявшему возле решетчатого окна, и сличил листок с блокнотом. Вполне подходит. Листок был залит кровью, но что это вот здесь?.. Джонс включил настольную лампу, перевернул листок, и... Сквозь залившую бумагу кровь проступили тёмные чернила. На свету их было нетрудно прочесть: «Это сделал Гэри Поттер».

А вот и он, миг удачи, столь необходимой в этот ужасный день.

Итак, дело раскрыто, и как раз вовремя: к обеду.

Разве что Барнаби решит сличить почерк, которым написана записка, с почерком жертвы. Это ведь может быть как обвинение, так и признание, и в любом случае нужны доказательства. Снова работать. Это было уже второе убийство за два дня, жертв не связывало ничего, смерть была причинена явно разными людьми. Да уж, с этой работой не соскучишься. Изредка Джонс уставал от постоянного насилия, ему казалось, что оно разрастается раковой опухолью, которую до поры не замечаешь, ведь большинство убийц выглядят совершенно обычными людьми, точно такими, как сосед или соседка из дома напротив. И знание об этом — тяжкое бремя, иногда становящееся невыносимым.

Вдруг у Джонса сильно закружилась голова, мир вокруг накренился и зашатался. Стараясь удержать равновесие, Джонс ухватился за край стола и задержал дыхание. Ощущение прошло, только где-то на задворках сознания осталось смутное сомнение, всё ли в порядке. Он потряс головой. Наверное, дело в том, что он давно не ел и плохо выспался этой ночью. Джонс медленно выдохнул, потом сделал глубокий вдох. Запахло подгоревшими тостами...

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

Джонс был так напряжён, что, услышав эти слова, подскочил и резко развернулся на каблуках, правой рукой продолжая держаться за край стола. Смутившись, он схватил листок.

— Да, сэр.

Старший детектив-инспектор Джон Барнаби прошёл в комнату. Его взгляд скользнул по трупу и остановился на бумажке, которую протягивал ему Джонс. Барнаби прищурился, вчитываясь, на лбу залегли морщины.

— Это было под телом, сэр.

Барнаби кивнул.

— Написано перед нападением. Предчувствие?

— Не больно-то оно ему помогло, — сказал Джонс и, увидев на лице Барнаби разочарование, быстро добавил: — Похоже, листок из вот этого блокнота.

Барнаби снова кивнул.

— Почерк?

Джонс отвернулся к столу и пару секунд шарил по нему взглядом.

— Нет ничего под рукой, не с чем сравнить.

Барнаби вернулся к телу, склонился над ним.

— Да уж, с этим парнем обошлись жестоко.

Джонсу пришла в голову мысль, возможно, важная. Он решил высказать и её и позвал:

— Сэр...

Барнаби обернулся. Поднял бровь, поглядел вопросительно: чего тебе?

— Вы не думаете, что, может быть... не исключено, что Гэри Поттер — жертва?

Барнаби понимающе хмыкнул.

— Возможно, мы забегаем вперёд, Джонс.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, Гэри Поттер мог прийти сюда, чтобы убить...

— Оружие он принёс с собой?

— Гэри Поттер мог прийти сюда, чтобы поговорить с потенциальной жертвой. Они поспорили. Потом подрались, и Поттер проиграл... совсем.

— Тогда откуда записка? — спросил Барнаби.

— Ну, в этом послании может содержаться скрытое, хм, послание.

До Джонса дошло.

— Например?

— Гэри Поттер сам принёс записку, — начал Джонс и нахмурился: снова воняло горелым. — Вы чувствуете запах?

— Какой запах?

Джонс покачал головой. Это всё игры воображения: он голоден, вот тело и требует еды.

— Тостом пахнет...

— Ты рехнулся?

Это было сказано в шутку, но Джонс не оценил. Юмор у Барнаби был чёрный, как полицейская дубинка, и порой такой же тяжёлый, и чтобы смеяться его шуткам, нужно было особенное настроение. Не такое, как у Джонса. Скривившись вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, он ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— У меня разве слюна изо рта капает?

Не удостоив его ответом, Барнаби спросил:

— Личность убитого не установили?

— Кейт не за что зацепиться. Это может быть кто угодно.

— Допустим, это его дом, — сказал Барнаби. — Здесь есть фотографии? Что-то, что поможет нам узнать его имя. Или лицо хотя бы.

— Тут от лица-то мало что осталось.

Да уж, вид у мертвеца был ещё тот. Джонс кивнул в сторону двери, взял в руки записку.

— Пойду найду экспертов. Отдам им это...

— Давай. Только пусть сначала сфотографируют улику там, где она лежала изначально.

Джонс кивнул и, покаянно опустив голову, поплёлся к выходу. Вдруг у него снова закружилась голова, навалилась дурнота, нестерпимо завоняло горелыми тостами. Ухватиться было не за что; его ноги подогнулись, и он упал на пол, больно ударившись. Стукнулся затылком об пол, из ослабевших пальцев выскользнул листок бумаги.

Где-то поджаривают хлеб, такой знакомый запах...

Побледнев, Барнаби бросился к Джонсу. Упал на колени рядом с ним, приложил ладонь к его лбу.

— Джонс?

Руки и ноги отяжелели, казалось, его вдавливает в пол. Он не мог пошевельнуться, его сильно замутило. Джонс сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь.

Он дёрнулся, и его вдавило ещё сильнее, одновременно едва не вывернув наизнанку. Внутри появилась тупая боль, она нарастала. Джонс моргнул, не сводя глаз с шефа. Барнаби был напуган. Наверное, решил, что Джонс и правда рехнулся — или его хватил удар.

Сильно пахло свежеподжаренными тостами.

Барнаби потерял равновесие, его рука соскользнула с головы Джонса, он шлёпнулся на пол. Попытался опереться на руки, но ничего не вышло, и Барнаби завалился на левый бок.

Джонс в изумлении смотрел, как Барнаби рухнул рядом с ним. Он ничем не мог помочь. Сознание угасало, хотя он изо всех сил боролся с этим. Наверное, в комнате распылили какой-то газ, не имеющий запаха... вероятная причина смерти... только в фильмах бывает...

Ресницы отяжелели, и Джонс закрыл глаза...

...нет, всего лишь моргнул. Но теперь он был в каком-то незнакомом месте. Сидел на стуле за длинным столом и не мог понять, что случилось. Оглядевшись, он обнаружил ещё двоих человек. Они сидели напротив и смотрели на него. Выждав пару секунд, они заговорили.

— Клайд Хамфри, — представился тот, что был ниже ростом. У него были очень коротко стриженые волосы, бледная кожа и синие глаза, глядевшие чуть удивлённо. В правой руке он держал ломтик поджаренного хлеба.

— Агнес Отис, — с лёгким шотландским акцентом произнёс второй. Глаза у него были тёмные, волосы светлые, уши слишком большие, губы слишком тонкие. Агнес прижимал к широкой груди красный тостер, из которого торчал ломтик хлеба. К тостеру было примотано нечто, похожее на батарейку на пятнадцать вольт.

Клайд откусил кусочек от хлеба и опустил глаза. Нахмурился, смахнул с рубашки крошки...

Он наверняка сильно ударился головой, когда падал. Возможно, даже разбил её. Мозг, скорее всего, повреждён непоправимо. И субдуральная гематома тоже может быть. Или он вообще умер, и душа его отлетела в иной мир, где ей теперь предстоит пребывать в вечном бедламе. Чёрт, даже после смерти ничего не меняется!

Рядом словно бы подул ветер. Джонс моргнул, и всё стихло. Только теперь на соседнем стуле восседал бледный Барнаби с расширенными от изумления глазами. На вид его кожа была влажной: видимо, шок. Он и сам наверняка выглядел так же. Джонс снова посмотрел на двоих мужчин, сидевших напротив.

— Агнес, — позвал Клайд, кивая на тостер.

— Я — милостию божиею шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен. — Агнес опустил рычажок, и ломтик хлеба исчез внутри тостера.

Так, он спятил. О, мысль! Это сон! Да, это наиболее разумное объяснение. Правда, ему даже во сне или в помрачении рассудка не могло прийти в голову ничего подобного, фантазии бы не хватило. Значит, это не его сон.

Джонс посмотрел на шефа и спросил:

— Сэр, это сон?

— Если предположить, что да, — ответил Барнаби, — то это твой сон.

— С чего вдруг мой?

— Потому, Джонс, что будь это мой сон, тебя бы здесь не было.

— Аргумент.

Всё это выглядело совершенным безумием...

Тихий щелчок — чуть поджаренный ломтик хлеба подпрыгнул и затих в пазу тостера. Быстро дожевав остатки тоста, Клайд подошёл, вынул свежий тост, откусил маленький кусочек и расплылся в улыбке.

— И звезда Мишлен вполне заслужена!

— Мне положено готовить обеды из четырёх блюд, а не тосты, Клайд!

— Агнес, ну это ведь во имя всеобщего блага.

— В задницу всеобщее благо.

— Следи за языком, Агнес, у нас гости.

Агнес неразборчиво пробормотал что-то. Причудливо изогнувшись, он наклонился куда-то в сторону, скрывшись из виду, и вскоре снова возник на месте, словно тост, выпрыгнувший из паза. В руке он держал ещё один ломтик хлеба. Засовывая его в тостер, Агнес обернулся на Джонса и фальшиво улыбнулся.

Вообще поехал головой...

Руки у Джонса посинели: он так и сидел в резиновых перчатках, которые надел на месте преступления. Стянув перчатки, Джонс бросил их на стол. Положил на столешницу ладони: они чувствовали дерево. Настоящее, прохладное по сравнению с горячей кожей. На миг в воспалённом сознании Джонса родилась идея побиться об этот стол головой: пусть даже она разболится, он наверняка проснётся. А если нет?.. Только ещё больше запутается. Так что он просто ущипнул себя между большим и указательным пальцами. Ничего не произошло. Он продолжал спать или пребывать в беспамятстве — в любом случае, внутри сна.

Клайд откусил от тоста ещё кусочек. Прожевал. Проглотил. Нахмурился, глядя на гостей.

— Инспектор Барнаби, сержант Джонс, с вами всё хорошо? Вы оба немного бледны. Вы, должно быть, не привыкли к такому. Всё случается в первый раз, и такое прочее. Для нас-то этот раз не первый, правда, Агнес?

— Шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен...

— По сути, — продолжал Клайд, — мы в этом деле уже эксперты. Ты согласен, Агнес?

Агнес скорчил гримасу, сел прямо — язык его тела показывал явное смущение или, возможно, чувство вины.

— Когда мы пробовали провернуть это впервые, они взорвались, и в этом мире, и в их собственном. Было очень грязно. Пришлось приглашать уборщиков.

Клайд через силу улыбнулся.

— Мы извинились.

— Трудно извиниться перед мёртвыми людьми, Клайд.

— И всё же извинения есть извинения.

Барнаби подался вперёд; его руки лежали на столе. Джонс в восхищении смотрел, как на лице инспектора появляется выражение наигранной наивности. Барнаби доверчиво спросил:

— А в каком деле вы стали экспертами?

Не то чтобы Джонс ждал от него именно этого вопроса, но ответ мог многое прояснить. Поэтому он принял ту же позу и стал просто ждать, не строя предположений о том, что же будет дальше.

— В переброске материи. Мы вытащили вас из вашего мира в наш.

Он попал в сценарий «Доктора Кто», однозначно.

— А зачем?

Джонс резко повернулся к Барнаби и встревоженно посмотрел на него. Его босс клюнул на это дерьмо и слушает этого типа, как будто тот говорит правду. Они все спятили. Джонс поднялся с места, собираясь выйти из комнаты и вернуться в реальный мир. Если за закрытой дверью есть реальный мир, конечно... Всё же он спит или без сознания.

— Чтобы раскрыть убийство, конечно же, — ответил Клайд.

И откусил ещё кусочек.

— Кто-то из нас спит? — спросил Барнаби.

Джонс дошёл до двери, распахнул её и замер на пороге. Вокруг был не Мидсомер. Похоже, но что-то не так: слишком яркий свет, слишком тёмные цвета. Он обернулся: трое мужчин глядели на него. Вместо наивной доверчивости на лице Барнаби теперь было ясно написано: «Убедили!».

Чёрт подери. Это не сон. Это чёртов кошмар.

Клайд повернулся к Барнаби.

— Нет. Никто из вас не спит.

Укусил тост. Стряхнул крошки с рубашки.

Джонс всё стоял в дверях.

— Это реальность? — спросил Барнаби, переводя взгляд на двоих, сидевших напротив него.

— Да.

— Докажите.

А это уже на что-то похоже. Джонс рванул обратно. Сел, придвинул стул поближе к столу.

Клайд развёл руками.

— Ну вы же здесь, не так ли?

Агнес тоже подался вперёд, нависая над краем стола.

— Я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы не стали взрываться. Ваши останки можно скормить местным коровам.

Барнаби кивнул, чуть откинув голову. Судя по невербальным сигналам, он ещё не вполне поверил.

— Вас правда надо убеждать? — спросил Клайд. — Почему бы вам просто не принять происходящее как данность? Представьте себе, что вы спите. Ваше подсознание пытается справиться с трудностями, с которыми вы столкнулись в реальной жизни. Разве не для этого людям снятся сны? Не для того, чтобы преодолеть травму или стресс?

Джонс нахмурился.

— И какая же травма или стресс могут породить такие сны?

— Невозможность раскрыть убийство? — предположил Агнес, уставившись на него.

Джонс попробовал принять оскорблённый вид, но у него ничего не получилось.

— То есть мы здесь, чтобы раскрыть убийство? — уточнил Барнаби.

— Да! — воскликнул Клайд и хлопнул ладонью по столу. Джонс подпрыгнул.

— Нетрудно было догадаться, — заметил Агнес. — Клайд об этом уже говорил.

— А почему вы сами его не раскроете?

Клайд посмотрел на Агнеса, Агнес — на Клайда. Клайд откусил ещё кусочек и кивнул на тостер. Агнес ругнулся, но поджарил ещё ломтик хлеба.

— Мы не умеем расследовать убийства.

— Как это? — спросил Барнаби.

Тостер щёлкнул. Клайд пожал плечами, достал тост, откусил. Прожевал и проглотил.

— У нас никогда никого не убивали.

Джонс посмотрел на Барнаби.

— У меня на такое фантазии не хватит. Это ваш сон, сэр.

— При твоём участии, Джонс, он больше походит на кошмар.

— Большое спасибо, сэр.

— Итак, — уточнил Барнаби, — мы раскроем убийство и можем отправляться домой?

— Если не взорвётесь во время перемещения, — сказал Клайд.

Барнаби задумчиво раскачивался на стуле.

— Вы же не купитесь на это, сэр?

— Почему бы нет. Надоело патрулировать улицы во сне.

— То есть мы будем делать, что он говорит, просто подыгрывать, пока тот, кому снится этот сон, не проснётся?

— Это может оказаться забавным.

— Я премного позабавлюсь, когда проснусь.

— Даже не думай.

— Большое спасибо ещё раз, сэр.

Ещё один тост был сгрызен, ещё один ломтик хлеба отправился в тостер.

Любопытство пересилило остальные эмоции, и Джонс спросил:

— А при чём здесь тосты?

— Я рад, что ты спросил, — сказал Клайд.

— А я нет, — вмешался Агнес.

— Тосты — это проводник, необходимый для сохранения стабильности при перемещении, — пояснил Клайд. — Чтобы вы оставались здесь, я должен их постоянно есть.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, — с горечью сказал Агнес. — Шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен готовит тосты. Любой способен приготовить тосты.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это важно, чтобы их готовил именно шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен, — возразил Клайд.

— Ничего я такого не знаю.

— Попробуйте с маслом, вкуснее, — посоветовал Джонс.

Агнес, сохраняя стоическое выражение лица, ответил:

— Именно поэтому те двое и взорвались. Кого мы тогда пытались раздобыть, Клайд?

— Кажется, детектива-инспектора Робби Льюиса и детектива-сержанта Джеймса Хэтэвэя.

— Вот как, — пробормотал Джонс. Упомянутых он знал и твёрдо пообещал себе: как только проснётся, сразу проверит, всё ли у них в порядке. И если они погибли вследствие взрыва... ну, ему это сильно не понравится, как, надо полагать, и Льюису с Хэтэвэем.

— Мы же решили всё отрицать, — напомнил Клайд.

— Так мы ведь не знали, что они взорвутся, — возразил Агнес.

Клайд запихнул кусок тоста за щёку.

— К счастью, теперь мы продумали всё до мелочей.

Кивнув — а что ещё ему оставалось делать? — Джонс ткнул пальцем в Клайда.

— У вас что-то в зубах застряло.

Клайд повернулся к Агнесу и растянул губы, показывая зубы.

— Крошки, — констатировал Агнес.

— Проклятые крошки. Побочный эффект этого всего... — он сделан неопределённый жест и принялся ковыряться пальцем в зубах.

Барнаби улыбнулся и гордо произнёс:

— Проводник, необходимый для сохранения стабильности при перемещении.

— Дай человеку тост, Агнес!

— Я бы предпочёл этого не делать, — сказал Агнес.

— Но почему вы выбрали именно нас? — спросил Барнаби.

— Ну, мы выбирали...

— Сначала мы выбрали Льюиса и Хэтэвэя.

— Но мы уже сказали, что с ними случилось. — Он съел ещё тоста и продолжил: — Я ясновидящий. Я увидел вас у себя в голове. Увидел, что вы умеете и на что способны. И при помощи проводника, необходимого для сохранения стабильности при перемещении...

У Джонса разболелась голова.

— ...я перенёс вас сюда.

— Но если вы ясновидящий...

— Да, я ясновидящий.

— ...почему тогда вы не можете разгадать, что совершил убийство?

— Да, Клайд, — Агнес развернулся к нему, — почему ты не применишь свои способности, чтобы выяснить, кто убийца?

— Потому что это так не работает.

Он укусил ещё раз и сердито кивнул на тостер.

— Это вообще никогда не работает, — сказал Джонс.

— Ладно, — Барнаби хлопнул в ладоши, горя жаждой действия, — может, приступим к делу?

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Джонс.

— Начнём с тела. — Барнаби поднялся и с воодушевлением отодвинул стул.

— Сэр, — Джонс тоже встал со своего места и, кивнул в угол комнаты, произнёс: — Можно вас на пару слов?

— Можно и не пару, Джонс.

Джонс облегчённо вздохнул и отправился в угол. Стоял там подбоченясь и ждал Барнаби. Тот, вежливый как всегда, извинился и пошёл за своим сержантом.

Тот не стал долго тянуть.

— Вы правда поведётесь на всё это?

— А ты предпочёл бы сидеть и ждать.

— Сны не длятся долго, сэр. Всё это скоро кончится. Нам нет нужды бегать взад-вперёд, раскрывая преступление в мире, где не бывает преступлений...

— Бывают, — вмешался Клайд, подходя к ним чуть ближе. — Вот убийств у нас раньше не было. Это так волнующе.

— Клайд, они хотели поговорить наедине, — напомнил Агнес.

— Да-да, Агнес, — ответил Клайд, но не сдвинулся с места.

Джонс повернулся к ним спиной.

— Это бред, сэр.

— Это воображение, Джонс...

— Сэр...

— Джонс, у меня научная степень по психологии, я знаю, о чём говорю. Ты спишь и видишь сон...

— Это не мой сон.

Барнаби вздохнул.

— Просто подыграй ему, пока один из нас не проснётся. Это может быть забавно. Развлекись. Это приказ.

У Джонса поникли плечи.

— Есть, сэр.

— Ну, тогда... — Барнаби указал на дверь, — идём, Тотошка.

 

Мередит Бернштейн лежала в роскошном гробу с серебряными ручками и мягкой внутренней обивкой белого цвета. На ней было платье с короткими рукавами и чёрными пуговицами, волосы аккуратно уложены, лицо накрашено, брови выщипаны. Она выглядела умиротворённой. Будто бы спала.

Джонс стоял позади, демонстративно заложив руки за спину. Он не хотел участвовать в этом безумии. Мальчишество, конечно, но... ему не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Если они во сне, его собственном или Барнаби, то этот сон какой-то уж слишком бесконечный. Никаких отклонений в сюжете, развилок; просто тянется и тянется одна и та же бредовая история.

— Итак, это наша жертва, — сказал Барнаби, склонившись над гробом.

Клайд и Агнес стояли с другой стороны от него. Клайд улыбался; ему явно было интересно, как Барнаби станет вести расследование. Агнес стоял насупившись чуть сзади, особого интереса не проявлял и смотрел вообще в другую сторону: следил, как поджаривается хлеб. Выглядел он, как человек, в крайней степени неудовлетворённый своей работой. Джонс не мог его винить, он и сам начинал чувствовать себя подобным образом. Во сне... Ерунда какая-то.

— Да, — ответил Клайд, — это Мередит Бернштейн. Она такая милашка. Любила кормить голубей хлебом со снотворным. За её жареных голубей можно было душу продать.

— Но лишиться души пришлось ей, — заметил Агнес, не поднимая глаз от тостера.

Барнаби выпрямился и посмотрел на Джонса. Тот уверенно заявил:

— Это ваш сон, сэр.

— Точно, — подтвердил Барнаби. — Мне никогда не нравились голуби.

— Да вы их наверняка и не пробовали, — возразил Клайд, откусил кусочек от тоста и стряхнул крошки с рубашки. — Чёртовы крошки.

— Тебе нужен пылесос на батарейках, вот что, — сказал Агнес. Его голос сочился сарказмом.

— Хм-м...

— Нет, не надо, — поспешил добавить Агнес, обидевшись, что его шутку не поняли.

— Мередит Бернштейн, — произнёс Барнаби. — А почему вы решили, что она была именно убита?

Клайд взглянул на Агнеса. Тот поднял руки в защитном жесте:

— Санитарный режим! У меня должны быть всегда чистые руки.

— Да ты же всего лишь жаришь тосты...

— Я создаю проводник, необходимый для сохранения стабильности при перемещении между мирами!

— Туше, Агнес, — признал Клайд, — туше.

Агнес улыбнулся и кивнул на Мередит Бернштейн.

Джонс неверяще покачал головой. Они все рехнулись... Он отвернулся к окну. Свет всё же был слишком ярок, а цвета слишком темны. Они приехали сюда через деревню, такую похожую на Мидсомер Уорфи, и лица прохожих выглядели такими знакомыми, но он не узнал ни одного. Они прошли в похоронное бюро, и теперь Джонс... созерцал гробы, выходит так. Они выглядели удобными, вот здорово было бы поваляться в каком-нибудь из них, пока Барнаби не закончит развлекаться со своими фантазиями... Ещё бы эти фантазии были более... Джонс нахмурился: в его мысли закралось какое-то противоречие. Он предпочёл немедля забыть об этом: мир и так был безумен, разбираться ещё и в том, что промелькнуло на задворках сознания, уже не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. Джонс развернулся к мужчинам и Мередит Бернштейн.

Клайд подошёл к гробу и расстегнул верх платья Мередит, обнажая больше, чем Джонс хотел бы видеть. Барнаби же, как обычно, смотрел глазами профессионала и наблюдал лишь смертельную рану между плоскими грудями Мередит. Заинтересовавшись, Джонс подошёл поближе. Рана была не меньше двух дюймов в длину, скорее всего, нанесена ножом. Он взглянул на руки и предплечья убитой. Там не было следов сопротивления. Видимо, Мередит знала убийцу.

— Нож? — спросил Барнаби.

— Да, — ответил Клайд. — Когда её нашли, она лежала у себя в саду, вокруг валялись спящие голуби, а в груди у неё торчал нож.

Барнаби нахмурился.

— А потом вы двигали тело...

— Ну, мы не могли просто оставить её там лежать.

— Ну да...

— Не три дня же! Что бы сказали её соседи?

— Что она сожгла воскресное жаркое, — сказал Джонс.

Барнаби посмотрел на него, потом повернулся к Клайду и Агнесу.

— Когда тела начинают разлагаться, они пахнут ужасно.

— Мертвецы пахнут, как подгоревшие голуби? — поинтересовался Клайд.

— Это сарказм, — сказал Агнес.

— Вот как.

— Где нож? — спросил Барнаби.

— Вот, — ответил Клайд и снова склонился над гробом. Извинившись перед Мередит, он вытащил лежавший рядом с покойницей нож с длинным лезвием.

— А-а, — протянул Барнаби. — А отпечатки пальцев?

О, нет, пожалуйста, только не дебильные шуточки слабослышащих про опечатки!

— Отпечатки пальцев? — переспросил Клайд. Пальцы его правой руки надёжно обхватили деревянную рукоятку ножа.

— Уже нет смысла, — сказал Барнаби.

— Можно подумать, здесь раньше был какой-то смысл, — ехидно заметил Джонс.

— Это, может, вообще твой сон, Джонс.

— В моём сне Мередит была бы пофигуристей.

Щёлкнул тостер. Клайд вытащил из него хлеб. Агнес засунул вместо него новый, который вытащил из большой коричневой сумки, висевшей у него на боку. У Джонса заурчало в животе.

Барнаби кивнул, соглашаясь, и снова повернулся к Клайду.

— У вас есть патологоанатом? Кто-нибудь, кто может осмотреть тело и установить причину смерти?

— Причину смерти? Разве она не очевидна? — удивился Агнес. — Ей воткнули в грудь нож.

— Вполне очевидна, — согласился Клайд.

Он снова взглянул на Джонса.

— Я тут ни при чём, сэр.

— Место преступления, — сказал Барнаби и направился к выходу.

 

Посреди сада перед домом Мередит Бернштейн лежал голубь. У него впала грудь, поникли крылья, живот раздулся. Наглядная иллюстрация тезиса «слишком хорошо — тоже нехорошо»: несчастный объелся птичьим кормом, который валялся здесь повсюду. Помимо сочной зелёной травы, в саду имелись ещё цветущие розовые кусты, а чуть в отдалении стоял маленький домик. Джонс легко мог представить Мередит Бернштейн, лежащую на месте голубя, а из груди торчит нож... Жуткое зрелище, должно быть, предстало тому, кто нашёл тело.

Джонс, Клайд и Агнес стояли на подъездной дороге. В воздухе витал запах свежих тостов. Джонс смотрел, как Барнаби меряет шагами сад. Наверняка ничего стоящего не найдёт.

— Что он делает? — спросил Клайд.

— Ищет улики. Кровь, отпечатки ботинок, что-либо, что мог оставить убийца.

— А как это поможет?

— Это может указать на личность убийцы.

— Как?

Джонс посмотрел на него.

— Это ведь сон. Вам правда надо всё объяснять? Почему бы вам просто не принять происходящее как данность?

— Это сарказм, — констатировал Клайд.

— О, до тебя дошло! — отозвался Агнес.

— Не то чтобы я был этому раз. Сарказм довольно оскорбителен.

Выражение лица Клайда задело Джонса за живое.

— Кто нашёл тело? — спросил он.

— Наверное, Гарри Секоумб. Это единственный сосед Мередит.

— Гарри Секоумб?

— Да, — подтвердил Клайд. — Он любит иногда поймать голубя-другого, но его жаркое не сравнится с тем, которое делала Мередит.

— Шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен...

— А жаркое Мередит не сравнится с тостами Агнеса.

— Нам нужно будет поговорить с ним.

— Так он здесь, — сказал Клайд.

Джонс глубоко вздохнул.

— С Гарри Секоумбом.

— А, я понял. Он, должно быть, дома. Сидит на диване и смотрит послеобеденное порно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джонс.

Пара секунд прошла в неловкой тишине. Джонс посмотрел вниз и вдруг обратил внимание на собственную одежду и обувь. Похоже, он был на работе, когда всё это... случилось. В мозгу снова всплыло какое-то противоречие, смутная мысль заставила его поднять голову, найти взглядом Барнаби, сидящего на корточках перед розовыми кустами. На них росли такие здоровые шипы, что каждым из них легко можно было отхватить себе палец. Этого не может быть на самом деле.

— На кого была похожа Мередит? — спросил Джонс.

— На Мерилин Монро, — ответил Агнес.

Джонс вспомнил тело в гробу и нахмурился. Клайд прикончил тост и потянулся за следующим.

— Ну, когда она была помоложе. С годами её прелести увяли.

— Она была красоткой, — сказал Агнес и передал Клайду тост.

Тот взял его и откусил.

— И какой же она стала с годами? — спросил Джонс.

— Увядшей, — сказал Клайд.

Его захотелось стукнуть.

— Она была самым чудесным человеком на свете, — сказал Агнес, выступая вперёд и отпихивая Клайда себе за спину. — Всегда готова была помочь чем угодно.

— У неё была семья? Муж, дети?

— Нет, она никогда не была замужем.

— Что странно, — добавил Агнес, — учитывая её внешность.

— Вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто мог бы хотеть ей зла?

— Нет. Её все любили, — сказал Клайд, выступая вперёд и отталкивая Агнеса. — Она всю деревню приглашала на воскресное жаркое. Лучший день недели.

Агнес чертыхнулся.

— Кроме четвергов, когда у Агнеса акция «Два блюда по цене одного».

Джонс взглянул на Агнеса. Тот ответил ему прямым взглядом.

— И у неё не было врагов?

— Не было.

— Никто не завидовал успеху её воскресного жаркого?

Агнес насупился, но потом улыбнулся.

— Нет.

— Джонс, — позвал Барнаби.

Джонс отвёл взгляд от Агнеса. Ситуация была более чем дикой. Когда он подошёл к Барнаби и увидел, что тот держит в руке, сердце у него забилось сильнее. Это был маленький листок, вырванный из блокнота. Остановившись возле Барнаби, Джонс присел на корточки и присмотрелся. Слова, написанные тёмными чернилами, едва читались, ведь записка пролежала на земле три дня, а британская погода для такого не подходит...

«Это сделал Гэри Поттер», — было написано на клочке бумаги.

Это сделал Гэри Поттер. Джонс не сомневался: Барнаби приволок в свой сон гостинец из реального мира. Дело раскрыто, пора домой. Но Клайд и Агнес, когда их расспросили, заявили, что знать не знают никакого Гэри Поттера, и в окрестных деревнях такой тоже не живёт. Дело опять не раскрыто. Сон окончательно превратился в кошмар.

Джонс, покраснев, отвёл взгляд от большого плоского телеэкрана. Худощавый дылда Гарри любил порно пожёстче и погромче, хорошо, что сейчас он выключил звук. Если такие картинки — плод подсознания Барнаби, то с него хватит. Джонс совершенно не хотел погружаться дальше в пучины психики Джона Барнаби.

И снова какое-то несоответствие смутило его; он потряс головой, отгоняя непрошеную мысль.

— Она просто лежала там, — сказал Гарри. — Ты же видел её, Клайд.

Клайд согласно кивнул. Откусил кусочек тоста. Стряхнул крошки с груди.

— Ещё кого-то вы тогда видели?

— Мередит видел, Клайда видел.

Какой ад.

— А ещё кого-нибудь?

Джонс завидовал терпению Барнаби.

— А кто ещё там должен был быть? — удивился Гарри.

— Тот, кто её убил.

О господи. Гарри посмотрел на Клайда, Клайд — на Агнеса. Агнес посмотрел на тостер, нахмурился и хлопнул по нему ладонью. Из паза выскочил идеально прожаренный тост. Вот что значит шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен.

— Я никого больше не видел.

Барнаби сел рядом с Гарри на большой диван в цветочек. Чуть наклонясь вперёд, чтобы показать заинтересованное внимание, он спросил:

— Вы не знаете, у неё были какие-то проблемы? Может, она с кем-то ссорилась? Может, с вами?

Джонс, стоя у эркерного окна, равнодушно смотрел, как потрясённо расширились глаза Гарри.

— Что Мередит вам сказала?

— Гарри, — сказал Агнес, — Мередит ничего не могла ему сказать. Она умерла.

Что с этими людьми? У них мозги размером с горошину, да тот дохлый голубь в саду Мередит был умнее! Джонс уже выступил вперёд и открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но увидел выражение лица Барнаби и сник. Его босс явно наслаждался забавной ситуацией. Джонс закрыл рот, отступил назад и прикрыл лицо рукой. Пока Барнаби не проснётся, придётся терпеть. Не то чтобы это доставляло ему хоть какое-то удовольствие.

— Так вы ссорились с Мередит, Гарри? — настаивал Барнаби.

— Нет. Она была очень милой. Всегда разрешала мне поймать пару голубей. На прошлых выходных у меня была вечеринка, и я взял без спросу больше двух. Думал, она не станет возражать. Она и не возражала.

— Где вы были, когда её убили?

— Здесь, смотрел порно. Я услышал крик. Хиллбилли Джейн так не кричит...

— Хиллбилли Джейн?

— Ну, из фильма. В общем, я услышал крик и вышел посмотреть, что случилось. Тогда я и увидел Мередит. Позвал Клайда.

— Почему Клайда?

— Он наш местный сыщик. Он всегда знает, что делать. — Гарри взглянул на Клайда. — Жаль, что так вышло с Льюисом и Хэтэвэем.

— Мы извинились, — сказал Клайд.

Агнес фыркнул.

Поджав губы, Барнаби спросил:

— Гарри, это вы убили её?

— Нет. Здесь никого не убивают. Никогда такого не было. Наверное, тот, кто сделал это, откуда-то из другого места.

Ну вот, опять.

— Возможно, из вашего мира.

Да уж, ну и дела. Джонс зашагал прочь, вон из гостиной, из дома. Он шёл и шёл, пока не вышел к шоссе. Мимо проехала машина, за рулём сидела девушка. Она казалась знакомой, но её имя Джонс никак не мог припомнить. Всё казалось таким обычным, таким настоящим...

Пресловутое несоответствие снова было здесь, оно устроилось в голове Джонса как у себя дома, и он понял свершенно точно: это не сон Барнаби. Это его собственный ад, созданный именно его воображением, и он не может положить происходящему конец. Не может заставить себя проснуться.

— Джонс?

Он не обернулся на голос.

— Можем ли мы предположить, чисто гипотетически, что это всё — реальность?

Барнаби подошёл, руки в карманах, на лице тревога.

— Я думал, это мой сон.

— Почему тогда он показывается с моей точки зрения? Вы сами говорили, сэр: будь это ваш сон, меня бы в нём не было.

— Я не имел в виду...

— А если это мой сон, почему я не могу проснуться? Я действительно сплю? А может, я без сознания или, того хуже, в коме? Откуда всё это? Почему мне снится полная чушь? Это место, эти люди. Полный бред же!

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Джонс, — ответил Барнаби. — Здравый смысл твердит, что этого не может быть, но всё выглядит таким...

— Реальным.

Мимо проехала пожилая женщина на велосипеде, помахала им рукой, поздоровалась и звякнула велосипедным звонком.

— Если не считать сюжета этой пьесы, — уточнил Барнаби.

— Ну и воображение у меня.

— Даже ты не смог бы придумать такое.

— Спасибо, сэр.

 

Обыск дома Мередит не прояснил, какой у убийцы мог быть мотив. Нашли дневник, полный любви к жареным голубям. Больше Мередит не писала ни о чём. Она жила довольно скучно: усыпляла голубей и готовила их, изредка прерываясь на работу по дому и в саду. В её телефонной книге не было имён друзей. Телефон в доме был только стационарный, поэтому быстро выяснить, с кем она разговаривала, не представлялось возможным. В доме не было ни семейного фотоальбома, ни даже отдельных семейных фотографий. Для человека, которого так любили, Мередит Бернштейн жила не только скучно, а ещё и очень одиноко.

Что-то было не так... Но это ведь только сон, в нём всё никогда не бывает логично и последовательно, воображение плутает извилистыми тропами.

Но если это сон, почему он не заканчивается? Почему убийца просто не выпрыгнет из тёмного угла с ножом наперевес? Тогда бы Джонс выхватил оружие и, прерывисто дыша, с бешено колотящимся сердцем вывалился бы из сна.

Он уже не был так уверен, что спит, и оттого не знал, что делать.

Джонс тяжело опустился на табуретку, положив руки на кухонный стол, и думал о том, что сказал ему Барнаби. «Просто подыграй, пока не проснёшься». А если не проснётся? Если он заперт в этом аду навеки? И самое плохое, что он ведь здесь всего несколько часов. А если это затянется на дни и недели, он же совсем спятит. Если всё завязано на расследовании этого убийства, наверное, им и стоит заняться. Если раскрыть его, он сможет наконец проснуться.

Но как? У них же ничего нет.

— У нас ничего нет, — сказал Барнаби, садясь напротив Джонса.

За ним следом в кухню зашли Клайд и Агнес и заняли две оставшиеся табуретки. В воздухе разлился запах тостов. Ну, по крайней мере, здесь не воняет жареными голубями.

— И что нужно делать дальше? — спросил Клайд.

— Проснуться, — ответил Джонс.

— Вы не можете проснуться, — возразил Агнес. — Это реальность.

— Сказал шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен, держа в руках тостер.

— Если бы я не готовил тосты так хорошо, вы уже были бы мертвы.

— Прямо сейчас, — сказал Джонс, — я готов предпочесть смерть.

— Вы бы не стали так говорить, если бы приняли, что это реальность, — ответил Клайд.

Джонс отвёл глаза.

— Ага, вы уже верите в это!

— Давайте предположим, — перебил Барнаби, — что это действительно реальность. И что нам делать? У нас ничего нет. Не осталось никаких следов преступления. Нет семьи, которую можно было бы расспросить.

— Ты хочешь расспросить свою...

— Умолкните, — не выдержал Джонс.

— Нет мотива, — продолжал Барнаби. — Ничего, что могло бы вывести нас на убийцу.

— А что вы обычно делаете, — спросил Клайд, — в вашем мире?

— У нас есть люди, которые осматривают место преступления...

— Вы это сделали.

— ...находят всё, что мог оставить убийца.

— Кровь, отпечатки ботинок, — кивнул Клайд.

— Волосы, нитки от одежды, что угодно, — продолжал Барнаби. — Потом патологоанатом изучает тело. Команда экспертов исследует одежду. — Вдруг погасла лампочка. — Где одежда, которая была на убитой в момент смерти?

— Полагаю, Клайд использовал её для растопки в гостиной, — сказал Агнес.

Барнаби поднял бровь.

— Сжёг в камине.

— У нас тут некоторая нехватка дров, — пояснил Клайд.

— Чёрт подери, — сказал Джонс.

Все посмотрели на него. Он отвернулся.

— Ладно. — Барнаби продолжил: — Потом мы опрашиваем того, кто нашёл тело...

— Вы это сделали.

— Клайд, — вмешался Агнес, — прекрати перебивать.

Клайд засунул в рот тост. Агнес отправил очередной ломтик хлеба в свой тостер на батарейках.

— Чёрт подери, — повторил Джонс.

— Мы опрашиваем семью убитой, но у неё нет семьи. Можем ещё расспросить тех, кто приходил к ней на воскресное жаркое. Обыскиваем дом, мы сделали это, но ничего не нашли.

— Вот как, — сказал Клайд, откусил от тоста кусочек и стряхнул с рубашки крошки.

— Если вы перестанете есть, — спросил Джонс, — мы вернёмся в свой мир?

Клайд кивнул.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, перестаньте есть.

— Но вы же не раскрыли дело.

— Мередит Бернштейн покончила с собой от скуки. Вот, я раскрыл его.

— Нам надо начать с самого начала, — сказал Барнаби.

— С Мередит или с нашей первой жертвы?

Он сказал это не всерьёз, но Барнаби ухватился за его слова.

— С той безымянной жертвы? Способы убийства разные...

— Да я не всерьёз, сэр.

— Но если это реальность, — настаивал Барнаби, — то этот Гэри Поттер переместился в наш мир отсюда.

— Не сходите с ума, сэр.

— Просто подыграй, Джонс. Ты скоро проснёшься.

— Или нет, если я в коме.

Барнаби повернул к нему голову.

— Я уверен, что всё не так плохо.

Джонс фыркнул и покачал головой.

В это самое мгновение в заднюю дверь влетел Гарри Секоумб и застыл у кухонного стола. Он так запыхался, что трудно было разобрать, что он говорит. Увидев непонимание на лицах присутствующих, он глубоко вздохнул и сделал вторую попытку:

— У нас ещё одно, это, как его... убийство!


	2. Глава 2

Джонс добрался до жертвы первым. Под каблуками скрипел гравий. Увидев место преступления, Джонс скорчил гримасу. Он узнал убитую: это была та самая пожилая женщина, которая незадолго до того проехала мимо них на велосипеде. Та самая, которая поздоровалась с ним; ехала куда-то по своим делам, но отвлеклась, чтобы поприветствовать незнакомца... Сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди, в кровь выплеснулся адреналин. Нарастала уверенность, что он в реальности, это больше не сон, он прерывисто дышал, накатила тревога.

Шаги. Кто-то шёл к нему по гравию, совсем близко...

Голова закружилась. Джонс покачнулся, упал на колени. Медленно, глубоко вдохнул... и почувствовал запах тостов. А ведь всё казалось таким реальным...

На спину легла рука.

— Джонс?

Он не отвечал, пока не пришёл в себя. Это всё-таки его сон. Наконец он поднялся на ноги и очутился лицом к лицу с Барнаби. Барнаби был не на шутку встревожен. Это так удивило Джонса, что он невольно сделал шаг назад. Барнаби бросился следом, готовый подхватить его.

Джонс остановил его жестом, наконец сообразив, что сказать в своё оправдание.

— У меня со вчерашнего дня ни крошки во рту.

Пока он думал об этом, мысль казалась такой правильной, но стоило высказать её вслух, и она прозвучала ужасно глупо. Это ведь сон. Во сне люди не чувствуют голода. У них не сбивается дыхание. Не кружится голова. Почему же он всё-таки не может проснуться?..

Да потому что это не сон.

Вперёд выступил Агнес, протянул ему тостер.

— Будете тост?

О господи. Но как, как это может быть реальностью?

В его поле зрения появилась рука. Она схватила Агнеса за рубашку и потащила назад. Это был Клайд, и он злился.

— Ты не можешь отдать ему мой тост, Агнес.

— Какого чёрта, Клайд? — возмутился Агнес. — Человек голоден!

Дыхание спёрло, и Джонс мог только наблюдать за происходящим.

— Мы не знаем, что случится, если сержант Джонс съест мой проводник, необходимый для сохранения стабильности при перемещении между мирами.

— Ну, он утолит голод.

— А что если это разрушит стабильность?

— Он отправится домой, — предположил Агнес.

— Или взорвётся, как Льюис и Хэтэвэй.

— Я думал, они взорвались из-за масла и потому что тост подгорел.

— Да, это так, но мы не можем рисковать, — буркнул Клайд.

— Если он действительно взорвётся, мы можем перед ним извиниться.

— Это сарказм, Агнес?

— Да, Клайд, это сарказм.

— Мы не можем рисковать!

Вперёд выступил Барнаби.

— Ещё вы можете просто купить нам поесть в ближайшем пабе.

— А как же Эстер Бертон? — спросил Клайд, показывая на мёртвую женщину, лежащую на земле.

Барнаби посмотрел на тело, потом на Клайда.

— После того, как мы разберёмся с Эстер Бертон.

Эстер лежала на левом боку на обочине, её ноги застряли в велосипеде, как будто она как ехала, так и опрокинулась. Под телом лежала большая кожаная сумка коричневого цвета. В груди убитой торчал длинный нож, из раны натекла лужа крови. На руках не было никаких видимых повреждений.

Джонс потянулся к карману пиджака и вытащил пару голубых одноразовых перчаток. Надел их, присел на корточки. Вблизи от тела сильно пахло кровью: Эстер умерла совсем недавно. Джонс осмотрел тело. Глаза закрыты, рот открыт, кожа бледная. Красное пятно залило её белое платье, мешая его рассмотреть. Борясь с тошнотой, Джонс наконец отыскал его: сложенный клочок бумаги, засунутый за широкую бретельку.

Не уверенный, должен ли он достать записку, Джонс через плечо оглянулся на Барнаби. Вопросительно поднял бровь. Барнаби кивнул в ответ. Джонс взглянул в лицо жертве, пробормотал невнятные извинения и, приподняв бретельку правой рукой, левой вытащил бумажку. Поднялся на ноги, отступил на шаг. Стоя перед Барнаби, развернул записку.

Четыре слова, написанные тёмным чернилом.

«Это сделал Гэри Поттер».

Джонс поднял глаза и встретился со взглядом босса. Хотел сказать, что этот мир, кажется, реален, но слова запутались, слепились в какой-то невразумительный ком, и Джонс захлопнул рот, поняв, что Барнаби всё ещё смотрит на него. Нахмурился, отвернулся, достал из кармана пиджака пластиковый пакет для улик. Положил в него записку, закрыл и сунул обратно в карман.

По дороге назад он глядел себе под ноги, выискивая что-нибудь неподалёку от тела.

— Он ищет улики? — спросил Клайд, откусывая большой кусок тоста и не глядя стряхивая крошки.

Барнаби отвернулся от Джонса и посмотрел на Клайда.

— Да, он ищет улики.

— Вы не поможете ему?

— Если несколько поваров будут варить суп, они его испортят.

— Мне достаточно одного повара, — сказал Клайд.

— Божиею милостию со звездой Мишлен, — заметил Агнес, засовывая в тостер очередной ломтик хлеба и нажимая на кнопку. — И между прочим, мне за это даже не платят.

— Мы сейчас пойдём по второму кругу?

— Шеф-повар со звез...

— Я уверен, за эти тосты ты получишь ещё одну звезду Мишлен, — заявил Клайд.

— Правда?

Клайд взглянул на Агнеса, Агнес — на Клайда. Барнаби тоже взглянул на Агнеса.

— Это сарказм, Агнес, — сказал он.

— Ублюдок, — буркнул Агнес.

Джонс не обращал внимания на их разговор. Он смотрел себе под ноги. Следя за тем, куда ступает, он склонился над самой землёй, разыскивая что-нибудь, что поможет раскрыть дело. Это всё реальность. Это мир — настоящий, и ему не попасть домой, пока убийца не будет найден. Или...

Нет, рисковать нельзя. Если он отберёт у Агнеса тостер и остановит процесс стабилизации, они с Барнаби могут умереть. Он совершенно не хотел взрываться.

Джонс закрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул. Если он проснётся прямо сейчас, то будет чувствовать себя полным идиотом и наверняка покраснеет как рак. Он подождал немного. Ничего не произошло.

Он всё ещё здесь. Мир вокруг кажется всё таким же реальным.

Он застыл и прищурился. Выругался вполголоса: здесь нечего было искать. Никаких следов кроме его собственных, никаких признаков присутствия постороннего рядом с жертвой. Джонс вернулся к телу, опустился на колени. Нащупал кожаную сумку и вытащил её из-под тела.

Встал, вернулся к Барнаби. Открыл сумку, собираясь обыскать её как следует, но не нашёл ничего. Сумка была пуста.

— Тут ничего нет, — сказал Джонс.

Клайд вздохнул.

— Эстер любила эту сумку.

— Я бы сказал, она её слишком любила, — вставил Агнес. — Слишком сильно, чтобы это можно было назвать нормальным.

— Патологоанатом, — сказал Барнаби. — У вас есть патологоанатом?

— Нет, — ответил Агнес.

— Патологоанатом? — переспросил Клайд.

Агнес посмотрел на него.

— Чтобы определить причину смерти, Клайд. Ты что, не слушал?

— Бывает непросто слушать, когда постоянно жуёшь тосты, — заметил Клайд. — Кстати, у Эстер нож в груди торчит. Я бы сказал, что он и стал причиной её смерти.

— А эксперты? — спросил Барнаби.

Клайд и Агнес переглянулись.

— Вы говорили, что у вас случаются преступления, — продолжал Барнаби. — Но при этом у вас нет ни патологоанатомов, ни криминалистов...

— Кри-ми-на...

— Экспертов.

— Ага, — подтвердил Клайд, откусив кусочек от тоста и склонив голову набок.

— А какие преступления у вас случаются?

— Ну, — сказал Клайд, — юный Джонни Смит любит играть на площадке для крикета.

Барнаби поднял бровь.

— Там стоит табличка, — пояснил Агнес, — «На площадке для крикета не играть!», но он её постоянно игнорирует.

— А сразу за ней стоит табличка «Таблички не игнорировать!», но её он тоже игнорирует, — добавил Клайд. — А старый Дуглас Макбет ворует кондомы из магазина на углу.

— Но у него всё равно не встаёт, — заметил Агнес.

— Ему нравится иметь хороший запас на всякий случай, — сказал Клайд. — Дуглас всегда был большим мечтателем.

— И никаким любовником, — вставил Агнес.

Барнаби поднял руку, прекращая их излияния.

— То есть серьёзных преступлений у вас не бывало?

Клайд посмотрел на Агнеса, Агнес — на Клайда.

— По-видимому, это означает «нет», — пробормотал Барнаби.

Джонс, не в силах более безмолвно наблюдать за разговором, добавил:

— И у вас нет полиции.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

— Да как-то не было нужды, — подтвердил Клайд.

— До сих пор, — уточнил Агнес.

Клайд снова откусил кусок от тоста, счистил крошки.

— И что вы будете делать теперь?

Поджав губы, Барнаби повернулся к Джонсу.

— Это твой сон, Джонс. Что планируешь делать дальше?

Джонс вытянулся в струнку, задрал подбородок и отчеканил:

— Это не сон, сэр.

Какое-то время Барнаби молча размышлял, отрешённо глядя в сторону. Потом кивнул.

— Нам понадобится большой бумажный пакет.

Клайд наморщил лоб.

— У вас гипервентиляция?

— Нужно сохранить улику. Нож.

Теперь лоб наморщил Агнес.

— Вы хотите засунуть его в холодильник?

Джонс был готов признать, что это реальность, но господи, почему же она так походила на преисподнюю?!

— Нет, — ответил Барнаби. Его терпение казалось неиссякаемым. — Если убийца не носил перчаток, он или она оставили на рукоятке ножа отпечатки своих пальцев. Мы можем снять эти отпечатки и, когда у нас будет подозреваемый, сличить их с отпечатками его пальцев. Если они совпадут, то убийца — он.

— А не проще будет спросить у этого подозреваемого, не он ли убил Мередит и Эстер? — поинтересовался Клайд.

— Он может не признаться.

— То есть он может солгать?

— Именно это он и сказал, Клайд, — заметил Агнес.

— А как вы снимете с ножа отпечатки пальцев?

Барнаби посмотрел на Джонса. Вечно приходится быть мальчиком на побегушках.

— Мне понадобятся крахмальный порошок, маленькое блюдце, свеча, нож, помазок, чистый скотч и лист тонкого белого картона.

— Ещё нужен фотоаппарат, цифровой или плёночный, — добавил Барнаби.

— Вы будете фотографировать? — спросил Клайд. — Фотографировать Эстер?

— Это несколько нездорово, вы не находите? — заметил Агнес.

— Мы всегда фотографируем жертву и место преступления, чтобы можно было взглянуть на них позднее.

Клайд нахмурился. Агнес тоже.

— Доверьтесь нам, — сказал Барнаби. — Мы знаем, что делаем.

— И кроме того, — добавил Джонс, — мы в состоянии справиться с Джонни Смитом.

— Гарри! — вскричал Клайд, несколько неразборчиво, потому что рот у него был набит тостом.

Агнес покачал головой.

— Он вернулся к своему порно. У него слабость к Хиллбилли Джейн.

Джонс не хотел знать, в чём именно выражается эта слабость.

***

Они уселись в дальнем углу местного паба. После обеда здесь было немного народу, говорили посетители мало: всяко интереснее глазеть на двух чужаков, чем болтать о ерунде. Джонс осматривался вокруг. Здесь всё было так похоже на привычные ему маленькие пабы. Только яркий свет и тёмные цвета напоминали, что он не дома. От этого у него разболелась голова. Он посмотрел на рыбу с картошкой у себя в тарелке. От одной мысли, что вкус еды может отличаться от привычного, замутило. Джонс отодвинул тарелку и принялся гипнотизировать взглядом пинту эля. Отказался и от неё: кто знает, как здешнее пиво поведёт себя в его желудке.

Их пребывание в этом мире затянулось. Джонс думал, они управятся куда быстрее.

На ноже не оказалось никаких отпечатков. И никаких улик на месте преступления они не обнаружили. Обыск дома Эстер не дал ничего — как и в случае с Мередит.

— Расскажите нам об Эстер Бертон, — сказал Барнаби, ковыряясь вилкой в стейке и пироге с почками.

Агнес не сказал ничего, сидел и всё так же потягивал пиво. Клайд стряхнул с рубашки крошки.

— Эстер была не такая...

Барнаби поднял глаза.

— В каком смысле?

— Она не любила людей, — неуверенно ответил Клайд. — Она любила... вещи.

— Вроде той сумки, которая была с ней?

— И велосипед. Она всегда на нём ездила.

Агнес фыркнул.

— Но её все любили.

— Я смотрю, у вас тут все всех любят, — заметил Барнаби.

— Кроме Эстер, — сказал Клайд. — Она любила свои вещи больше, чем людей.

— Она приходила на воскресное жаркое к Мередит?

— Да, но всегда сидела одна.

— Со своей сумкой и велосипедом, — добавил Агнес, прижимая к себе тостер.

Вторая жертва, у которой не было семьи и друзей. Джонс не думал, что это совпадение, скорее связь между ними. Возможно, именно здесь крылся мотив: убийца мог считать, что делает добро двум одиноким людям, избавляя их от страданий. Раз в неделю дом Мередит заполнялся людьми, но остаток недели она проводила в одиночестве. У Эстер и вовсе не было никакой компании, кроме сумки и велосипеда. Одинокое существование, которое ни у кого не было права прерывать.

— А Гарри приходит на воскресное жаркое?

— Да. Его порно не показывают по воскресеньям.

— Гарри имел что-то против Эстер? — спросил Барнаби.

Только не надо сейчас цитировать скетч про мистера Спиггота, пожалуйста.

— Нет. Гарри хорошо относится ко всем...

— Кроме Дика Хендерсона, — вставил Агнес.

— Кто такой Дик Хендерсон? — спросил Барнаби.

— Партнёр Хиллбилли Джейн в фильме, — с придыханием и горящими глазами ответил Клайд. — Шикарный парень!

Барнаби поднял бровь и вопросительно взглянул на Агнеса. Тот взглянул на него в ответ, широко улыбаясь.

— У Клайда слабость к Дику.

Барнаби кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Джонса. Джонс не хотел ничего об этом знать.

— Эстер, — напомнил Барнаби, вновь глядя на Клайда. — У неё были враги?

— Ну, — ответил Клайд, — она, в конце концов, выкинула свой прошлый велосипед. Они явно не поладили.

И ведь даже нельзя встать и уйти отсюда. Всё слишком реально.

— Ты уверен, что это не сон? — спросил Барнаби.

Джонс фыркнул.

Стало тихо. Минуты текли. Джонс отвернулся, и его взгляд зацепился за молодую женщину, сидевшую на другом конце зала. Она показалась ему знакомой, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где же видел её. Наконец нужное воспоминание всплыло: эта женщина проехала мимо на машине как раз перед Эстер. Может, она что-то видела. Джонс отодвинул стул, поднялся, вышел из-за стола и направился к женщине.

Она подняла голову, заметила его, встала и вышла вон.

Он не стал окликать её, просить оставаться на месте. Просто пошёл следом, зная, что Барнаби отправится за ним. Ускорил шаг, наконец побежал, но она успела выскользнуть из паба. Джонс остановился у выхода, Барнаби подошёл почти сразу, Клайд и Агнес не сильно отстали.

— Джонс?

Обернувшись вокруг своей оси, Джонс нигде не увидел женщину и принялся искать её машину.

Нашёл. Она ехала прямо на него, набирая скорость.

Джонс пошёл ей наперерез через дорогу, которую местные называли подъездной.

— Что он делает? — спросил Клайд, грызя тост.

— Переходит дорогу.

— Это сарказм, Агнес?

— Нет, Клайд. Он переходит дорогу.

Машина приближалась. Джонс помахал рукой, давая ей знак остановиться, но та всё набирала скорость. Она должна была проехать буквально в паре дюймов от него...

Всё произошло очень быстро. Дверца со стороны водителя распахнулась. Джонс был слишком близко и не смог увернуться. Дверца сильно ударила его в левый бок, отшвыривая в сторону. От боли колени подломились, и он упал на спину. Чёрт подери. Он не мог пошевелиться из-за сильной боли и хватал ртом воздух. Даже это было непросто: столкновение явно сильно повредило ему.

Выйдя из столбняка, Барнаби быстро перебежал дорогу и упал на колени рядом со своим сержантом.

— Джонс?

Тот наконец мог вздохнуть, но боль усилилась. Джонс закрыл глаза, отгоняя её.

— Джонс? — требовательно повторил взволнованный Барнаби.

— Минуту, — хотел сказать Джонс, но вышел какой-то страдальческий шёпот.

Бок горел, как будто кто-то зажёг спичку и поднёс прямо к телу. Наверняка перелом. Дыхание ровное, боль острая, локализована в районе грудной клетки. Он ухватился за собственное плечо, впился пальцами, чтобы сквозь боль почувствовать их прикосновение. Попытался дышать не так глубоко, и болеть стало меньше. Джонс открыл глаза, моргнул. Прошло ещё немного времени, но он всё ещё не мог двигаться толком, так что просто поднял голову. Это было ошибкой. Подкатила тошнота, голова слегка закружилась. Он опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Медленно выдохнул. Напряжение ослабло, мышцы немного расслабились, то, чёрт, было всё ещё больно.

— Кабинет доктора Харди недалеко отсюда, прямо в ту сторону, — сказал Клайд, который возник за спиной у Барнаби и навис у него над плечом. Посмотрел на Джонса, откусил кусок тоста, стряхнул крошки прямо на пиджак Барнаби. Нахмурился, счистил их оттуда и удовлетворённо опять перевёл взгляд на Джонса.

— Такое часто случается?

***

Сняв пиджак и галстук и наглотавшись обезболивающих на пустой желудок, Джонс сидел в удобном кожаном кресле. Ноги торчали, голова покоилась на спинке кресла; он прикрыл глаза и пытался не обращать внимания на тошноту. Голова кружилась, но, по крайней мере, боль теперь была выносимой. Он осторожно выдохнул, не решаясь пока дышать полной грудью. Джонс уже слишком долго не спал и чувствовал себя уставшим. Не думая особо ни о чём, он лениво прислушивался к тихому разговору, который вёлся на другом конце кабинета.

— Просто очень сильный ушиб, — объяснял круглолицый доктор Харди, снова надевая очки на нос. — Немного поболит, но ничего серьёзного там нет. Повезло, что он стоял чуть сбоку от машины.

— Спасибо, доктор Харди, — сказал Барнаби.

— Вы ведь не местные, верно?

— Они помогают нам найти того, кто убил Мередит и Эстер, — пояснил Клайд.

— Я пропущу её вечернее жаркое. Она лучше всех готовит... Постойте, того, кто убил её?

— Кто-то воткнул ей в грудь нож, — сообщил Агнес.

— Такого никогда раньше не случалось, — ахнул Харди. — И Эстер тоже?

Клайд кивнул.

— А как же её сумка и велосипед? Кто о них позаботится?

— Мы кого-нибудь найдём.

Харди кивнул.

— Я не стану тратить время на рецепт, просто принесу вашему другу болеутоляющих. И, наверное, мышечных релаксантов на случай излишнего тонуса.

— Он слишком занят, чтобы смотреть послеобеденное порно, — сказал Агнес, улыбаясь Барнаби. Тот нахмурился.

— Разумеется, — сказал Харди, — я просто...

Барнаби ещё раз поблагодарил. Харди кивнул и вышел. Убедившись, что они одни, Барнаби взглянул на Клайда и спросил:

— Вы знаете ту женщину?

Клайд так старательно наморщил лоб, что его брови сошлись к переносице.

— Женщину, которая была за рулём, — пояснил Барнаби.

— Нет. Никогда её не видел.

— А мы знаем всех в деревне, — добавил Агнес, сверля Джонса взглядом.

— И в окрестных деревнях, — подтвердил Клайд. — Она нам незнакома.

— Как мы, — сказал Барнаби.

Клайд улыбнулся.

— Мы вовсе не незнакомы, инспектор Барнаби, мы...

Барнаби прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Раздражение было написано у него на лице.

— Простите, — сказал Клайд.

Агнес коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание, и кивнул на Джонса. Клайд подошёл и ткнул его прямо в бок, в тот самый левый бок, и быстро отступил назад. Джонс подпрыгнул от удивления и боли, выругался и злобно воззрился на Клайда, красного от смущения.

— Вам нельзя спать, — сказал Агнес.

Всё ещё красный Клайд только кивнул.

— Нельзя спать? — переспросил Джонс. — Но, чёрт возьми, почему?

Агнес посмотрел на Клайда.

— Клайд, это по твоей части. Объясни человеку.

— Если вы уснёте, — пояснил Клайд, — то вернётесь в свой мир.

Чёрт подери, да быть того не может!

Барнаби, вмиг очутившийся возле Джонса, возмущённо посмотрел на Клайда.

— Почему же вы раньше об этом не говорили?

— А вы бы остались здесь, если бы я сказал?

— Конечно, остались бы! — воскликнул Барнаби.

— Но вы ведь считали, что это сон. Если бы я показал вам выход, вы бы воспользовались им. Попытались бы заснуть, чтобы проснуться.

— Клайд, не смущай его, — сказал Агнес.

— Агнес, он не смущён.

— Агнес, я не смущён.

— В отличие от меня, — сказал Джонс, глядя в пол. Теперь он понял, что не может сделать то, чего ему хотелось больше всего на свете. Он хотел спать, ещё и от болеутоляющих клонило в сон. Бодрствовать становилось всё труднее. Одна мысль об этом заставила его сознание помутиться, а веки отяжелеть. Разговор вокруг него тем временем продолжался.

— Это не сон, теперь мы знаем точно. Это реальность, и вам надо помочь найти убийцу.

— О, — только и смог выговорить Клайд, недоумённо разинув рот.

— Клайд, рот закрой, — немедленно сказал Агнес.

— Мы очень благодарны вам обоим. — С этими словами Клайд протянул руку и похлопал Джонса по щеке. Тот вскинулся и открыл глаза.

— Может она быть из нашего мира? — спросил Барнаби, не обращая внимания на своего сержанта. — Путешествовать туда-сюда?

— Но мы говорили, у вас не умеют перемещаться между мирами...

— У нас и не умеют, но вы говорили, что у вас не бывает убийств.

— Так у нас их и не бывает.

— Здесь что-то не так, — возразил Барнаби. — Либо кто-то из наших научился путешествовать между мирами, или кто-то из ваших научился убивать.

— Это не может быть кто-нибудь из нас, — не согласился Клайд. — Это немыслимо. Мы все любим друг друга...

— Кроме Эстер, — сказал Агнес.

— Эстер мертва, — напомнил Барнаби. — Это не могла быть она.

— Так больше никто не мог, — уверял Клайд.

— А что насчёт Гарри?

— А что насчёт Гарри? — переспросил Агнес, выступая вперёд.

— Мы всегда выясняем, не причастен ли к убийству супруг. Девушка или парень. Мы даже детей проверяем... И того, кто нашёл жертву, тоже. В данном случае Гарри нашёл обеих.

— Да Гарри не оставил бы своё порно...

— Свою Хиллбилли Джейн, — вставил Агнес.

— ...ради убийства. Шесть дней в неделю после обеда Гарри сидит на своём диване как приклеенный.

Агнес поднял бровь и подмигнул Барнаби. Барнаби предостерегающе поднял руку, подумал и опустил её.

— Мы понятия не имеем, когда была убита Мередит...

— Три дня назад, — ответил Клайд.

— Её могли убить утром, — настаивал Барнаби. — Что Гарри делает по утрам?

— Не годится. Люди идут в паб мимо дома Мередит. Её бы заметили.

— И Гарри упоминал, что услышал её крик, когда смотрел порно, — напомнил Агнес.

— Он мог солгать.

— Гарри не лжёт. Он на это не способен.

— Гарри не сидел за рулём той машины, — заметил Агнес, кивая на Джонса.

— А Эстер убили после обеда. Гарри должен был сидеть в это время на диване и смотреть Хиллбилли Джейн.

— Но он ведь зачем-то отлепился от дивана, раз увидел тело Эстер у дороги.

— Рекламная пауза, — предположил Агнес.

— Достаточно длинная, чтобы совершить убийство?

— Достаточно длинная, чтобы помыть руки, — сказал Агнес. — Когда он смотрит порно, то моет руки. Часто.

Клайд покачал головой.

— Это не Гарри. Можете называть это чутьём. Ясновидением. Гарри этого не делал.

— Ну вот, теперь вы получили некоторое представление, — сказал Барнаби.

— Представление о чём? — спросил Клайд.

— О том, как это происходит, — пояснил Барнаби. — Расследование.

— Я не понимаю. — Клайд беспомощно посмотрел на Агнеса. — Это сарказм?

— Да нет же, чёрт возьми, — ответил Агнес.

— Нужно найти ту женщину, — сказал Барнаби.

Кларк откусил большой кусок тоста.

— Как?

Барнаби взглянул на Джонса.

— Она проехала мимо дома Мередит сразу перед Эстер, — сказал тот. — Я думал, может, она что-то видела.

— Эстер ездила на этом велосипеде каждый день, — возразил Клайд.

— Целый день причём, — вставил Агнес. — За исключением воскресных обедов.

— Она любила этот велосипед.

Агнес протянул Клайду тост.

— Слишком сильно, чтобы это можно было назвать нормальным.

Клайд взял тост и кивнул.

Джонс подтянул ноги и приготовился. Боль в боку и бедре притупилась: обезболивающие действовали. Глубоко вздохнув, Джонс вытолкнул себя из кресла, принимая вертикальное положение. Покачнулся, ещё раз вздохнул, подождал, пока равновесие более-менее восстановится, и рискнул повернуться к Барнаби, снова удивившись тревоге на его лице.

— Должно быть, она видела меня тогда, у дороги, — сказал он, отвернувшись в сторону Клайда.

Барнаби согласно кивнул.

— Она тоже тебя узнала, потому и сбежала.

— Но дело в том... Я уверен, что раньше её уже видел.

— Наш мир очень похож на ваш. Всё выглядит знакомым. Этого следовало ожидать, — сказал Клайд.

— Да нет. Она выглядела знакомой именно в том смысле, что я видел её раньше.

— Здесь? — спросил Барнаби.

— Я не уверен. Вспомню.

Барнаби кивнул.

— Она — наша первая подозреваемая.

— Я практически уверен, что это она убила Мередит и Эстер, — сказал Джонс. — Зачем иначе ей меня сбивать?

— Просто поэтому? — удивился Клайд. — Вы пришли к такому выводу, потому что на вас пытались наехать? Я ожидал чего-то более драматического.

— Ушибить человека дверцей от машины, по-твоему, недостаточно драматично, Клайд? — съязвил Агнес.

— Ну, я ожидал, что дадут объявление, соберут толпу народу...

— Ты перечитал Агаты Кристи, Клайд, — отрезал Агнес.

— У вас есть Агата Кристи? — оживился Барнаби.

— А у кого её нет? — пожал плечами Агнес.

— Они вообще знают, кто она такая? — спросил Джонс, кивая на Клайда с Агнесом.

— Нет, она нездешняя.

— Как мы?

— Не исключено.

Джонс покачал головой и приложил ладонь ко лбу: внезапная головная боль как будто постучалась изнутри черепа. Он запутался; всё было бессмысленно. Он только убедил себя, что вокруг реальный мир, и тут же выяснилось, что некто путешествует между мирами, убивая людей. Может, лучше бы он продолжал верить, что спит... Нет. Боль в боку немедленно переубедила его. Это всё-таки реальность. И в обоих мирах гибнут люди.

— А наша жертва, сэр?

— Кого-то в вашем мире убили? — спросил Клайд.

Барнаби кивнул.

— Такое часто бывает. Слишком часто.

— Это очень грустно.

— Не будь так высокомерен, Клайд.

Клайд обиделся, но лишь пожал плечами.

— И у нашей жертвы была такая же записка, как и у ваших, — заметил Барнаби.

— «Это сделал Гэри Поттер», — кивнул Джонс.

— Кто такой Гэри Поттер? — спросил Клайд.

Барнаби в задумчивости присел на подлокотник кресла.

— Мы думали, он убийца, но... Похоже, это и есть наша жертва.

Клайд покачал головой.

— Я запутался.

— Возьми тост, — предложил Агнес, наклоняясь к нему. Свежеподжаренный ломтик хлеба торчал из тостера. 

Клайд взял тост и молча съел.

— Если Гэри Поттер — наша жертва, а убийца — та женщина, значит, она возлагает на него вину за произошедшее. Пытается сказать, что Гэри Поттер довёл её до этого.

— Она очень злилась, когда убивала Поттера, — сказал Джонс. — Но совсем не злилась во время убийства Мередит и Эстер. Почему?

Клайд взглянул на Агнеса, Агнес — на Клайда. Они улыбнулись.

В голове у Джонса как будто что-то лопнуло.

— Она знала Гэри Поттера. Но совсем не знала Мередит и Эстер.

Барнаби кивнул.

— Её гнев на Гэри Поттера рос постепенно, а потом что-то случилось. Или он сделал что-то, и её терпение лопнуло.

— Но зачем она явилась — или вернулась? — сюда и убила Мередит и Эстер?

— Спросим её, когда найдём, — сказал Барнаби и посмотрел на Клайда. — Вы не узнали машину, в которой она ехала?

— Узнал, — ответил Клайд. — Это машина Мередит.

Очень хотелось кого-нибудь прибить.

— Но почему вы раньше не сказали?

— Но вы не...

— Перестаньте, — сказал Джонс.

Клайд захлопнул рот.

— Вы можете попросить людей присмотреть за этой машиной?

— Да. Можем поговорить с Хэзел, она разносит сплетни, как заразу.

— Я хочу, чтобы машину нашли. Как только её кто-нибудь увидит, пусть позвонит вам. Понимаете?

Клайд кивнул. Агнес тоже.

Барнаби выжидающе посмотрел на них. Клайд и Агнес сосредоточились и одновременно достали телефоны. Клайд посмотрел на Агнеса сердито, и тот убрал свой телефон обратно в карман. Вскоре Клайд уже говорил с Хэзел. Барнаби повернулся к ним спиной.

— С тобой всё нормально?

— Да, сэр, болит просто.

— Ты уверен?

Джонс уже ждал, когда же к Барнаби вернётся его обычный вид. Теперешнее выражение его лица вызывало у Джонса некоторую неловкость. У них всегда были нормальные отношения инспектора и сержанта, но Барнаби держал дистанцию. Он не был заинтересован в близкой дружбе с человеком настолько младше себя. Джонс порой чувствовал себя незваным гостем в доме Барнаби: его жена иногда бывала с ним приветливей, чем он сам. Но это не мешало Барнаби то и дело удивлять Джонса, проявляя заботу тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ждал. Как сейчас, например. Как сегодня, уже неоднократно.

— Да, сэр.

Барнаби хотел сказать что-то ещё, и Джонс порадовался, что именно в этот момент дверь кабинета распахнулась. Вошёл доктор Харди. Руки у него были заняты, так что он привычно захлопнул дверь каблуком; та мягко щёлкнула, закрываясь. Радуясь, что неловкий разговор прервали, Джонс отвернулся от Барнаби.

— Я взял немного, — сказал Харди, подходя к нему, — но этого должно хватить. Только я очень прошу вас принимать эти средства в случае серьёзной необходимости. А если тонус мышц всё же станет чрезмерным, — он покосился на Клайда и Агнеса, затем снова перевёл взгляд на Джонса, — сначала примите горячую ванну, и только если она не поможет, — мышечные релаксанты.

Агнес сделал шаг вперёд. Джонс уже знал, что будет дальше.

— Только не принимайте их в ванне, — с улыбкой сказал Агнес, — если, конечно, понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Нет, — ответил Джонс, прекрасно понимая, что он имеет в виду. — Понятия не имею.

— Твои намёки пропали впустую, Агнес, — заметил Клайд, уставившись в телефон.

— Нет, Клайд. Это был сарказм.

— Я никак не наловчусь его распознавать, да, Агнес?

— У тебя не такой характер, Клайд.

— Спасибо, Агнес.

— Пожалуйста, Клайд. Будешь тост?

Клайд вынул из тостера кусок хлеба и стал есть. На его лице появилась блаженная улыбка, он взглянул на Джонса, на Барнаби... перестал жевать и закаменел лицом. Потом быстро сглотнул и сказал:

— Хэзел уже распространяет слухи. Если кто-то увидит машину Мередит, мне позвонят.

— Она припаркована перед домом, — сообщил Харди и уселся за стол. Надел очки, поправил их, взял ручку и принялся записывать результаты осмотра.

Джонс опомнился первым. Невзирая на острую боль в боку, сорвался с места, схватил со спинки кресла свой пиджак и на бегу надел его. Барнаби опередил Джонса, распахнув дверь и выбежав наружу у него перед носом: боль и лекарство замедляли реакцию.

Они побежали по улице, ища глазами машину Мередит. Машина обнаружилась на обочине в нескольких домах от кабинета врача, стояла к ним задом. Джонс чуть присел, пытаясь разглядеть, если ли кто-нибудь в машине, но тень от большой берёзы мешала это сделать. Он выпрямился, посмотрел на Барнаби и кивнул на автомобиль, мол, я зайду слева. Барнаби кивнул в ответ и стал подкрадываться справа.

Джонс обошёл машину сзади. В зеркале заднего вида ничего не отражалось. Внутри точно никого нет; Джонс заозирался, ища глазами женщину, которую Барнаби не сможет узнать: он же её не видел...

Она выступила из тени, не сводя с него глаз. Время остановилось. Джонс смотрел на неё и не мог двинуться, вспоминая, что недавно произошло. Нет уж, теперь он не сделает неверного шага. Учитывая, как она убила Гэри Поттера, эта женщина способна на настоящее насилие.

Она стояла в полутора метрах он него: телосложение атлетическое, тёмные волосы коротко подстрижены. Стояла и улыбалась. Потом развернулась и вновь растворилась в тенях, чтобы через пару мгновений появиться в узком проулке.

— Сэр, — позвал Джонс, указывая туда, где она только что стояла.

Барнаби подошёл, выслушал краткое описание подозреваемой. Джонс ступил на мостовую и тут же почувствовал, как его крепко ухватили за локоть. Поморщился, не понимая, чего от него хотят, но постепенно сообразил и кивнул.

Барнаби обернулся и шарахнулся от неожиданности: Клайд и Агнес подошли к нему вплотную.

— Куда ведёт этот проулок?

— На следующую улицу, — ответил Клайд.

— Можно как-то срезать дорогу, чтобы добраться туда побыстрее? — спросил Джонс.

Он ждал, что ему ответят что-то такое, он чего он разозлится. Их наивность доводила его до белого каления.

— Можно пройти через кофейню Сары. — Клайд указал на здание по левую сторону проулка. — Там есть задняя дверь, она как раз выходит на ту улицу.

— И, просто для справки, — добавил Агнес, — в конце проулка, через дорогу, стоит заброшенный дом.

Это звучало угрожающе.

Их некому прикрывать, кроме них самих. Джонс и Барнаби разделились. Барнаби бросился в проулок. Ещё одна внезапность: оказывается, его босс пытается его защитить, надо же. Отогнав неуместные мысли, Джонс рванул через дорогу. Он слышал шаги за спиной, чувствовал запах тостов. Обернувшись через плечо, он предостерегающе поднял руку, всем телом сигнализируя Клайду и Агнесу, чтобы они не шли за ним. Те понимающе кивнули. Джонс распахнул дверь в кофейню.

Там было полно народу. Джонс протолкался через лабиринт столиков, увидел табличку, указывающую на выход. Бок и бедро болели. Отыскав заднюю дверь, Джонс открыл её и вышел на залитую солнцем улицу. Посмотрев направо, увидел Барнаби, который вертел голову. Они её потеряли.

Или пока нет.

Угроза стала реальной.

Заброшенный дом бросался в глаза. Более похожий на хижину, чем на что-либо ещё, он выделялся на фоне остальных здешних строений, как дом с привидениями посреди жилого квартала. Окна были заколочены, входная дверь висела на сломанных петлях. И их подозреваемая, словно призрак, проскользнула внутрь через эту приоткрытую дверь.

У Джонса сердце ушло в пятки, но он знал, что надо идти за ней. Выбора не было: существовал немалый шанс, что она удерёт через другой выход и снова скроется от них. Барнаби, похоже, думал о том же. Не сговариваясь, они оба двинулись к дому.

Сзади донёсся запах тостов, сопровождаемый негромким звуком шагов.

Они остановились, Барнаби обернулся и громким шёпотом сказал:

— Оставайтесь здесь.

Клайд посмотрел на Агнеса, Агнес — на Клайда.

Джонс огляделся вокруг, разглядывая окрестные дома и небольшие заведения. Они выглядели чем-то потусторонним. Слишком яркий свет, слишком тёмные цвета, всё словно бы кричало: здесь другой мир! Что угодно может пойти не так!

Джонс всегда шёл первым, но на сей раз Барнаби оттеснил его. Он явно считал, что Джонс не в форме; чёртовы ушибы, из-за них его отодвигают на второй план.

Барнаби протиснулся в дверной проём и исчез внутри. Стало тихо. Джонс уже собирался идти следом, когда услышал приглушённый звук удара.

Не задумываясь он бросился вперёд, снёс дверь, ударился больным боком о косяк. Гримаса боли сползла с его лица, когда он увидел Барнаби, лежащего на полу.

Тот пытался сесть, но локти подгибались, и ничего не выходило. Джонс быстро огляделся: они были здесь одни. Тогда он опустился на колени возле Барнаби и принялся осматривать и ощупывать его.

— Она что-то в меня воткнула, — сказал Барнаби, показывая чуть пониже спины, и подался вперёд, чтобы Джонсу было лучше видно.

На спине у него ничего не было. Но на полу валялся пустой шприц. Она что-то ему ввела...

Знакомое чувство охватило его, пробежало мурашками по позвоночнику. Джонс резко обернулся, но было уже поздно.

Мелькнула тень, которую он едва успел заметить, череп взорвался болью. Джонс упал лицом вниз и сильно ударился. Навалилась непрошеная темнота.

Джонс закрыл глаза...


	3. Глава 3

...и открыл их.

Внизу — деревянный пол, перед носом — батарея. В голове роились обрывки мыслей, и Джонс честно пытался вспомнить, что же случилось. Это было сложно, мысли путались. Он снова закрыл глаза и медленно, еле слышно выдохнул. Не хватало времени, чтобы разобраться. Где-то на задворках сознания инстинкты кричали, что он в опасности, но память горячо спорила с этим утверждением. Он не мог вспомнить, что стряслось. Не знал точно, где находится. Не был уверен, один ли он здесь.

Джонс открыл глаза. Комната, в которой он оказался, выглядела знакомо.

Он уставился на тело, лежащее на полу. С ним было связано какое-то смутное воспоминание, ускользавшее, как только Джонс пытался поймать его. Оно маячило где-то на краю сознания и бесило недостижимостью. Сконцентрироваться было трудно, мысли блуждали бесцельно и не желали направляться в какое-нибудь русло.

Надо было двигаться, он понимал это со всей ясностью. Джонс осторожно присел, проверяя, не ранен ли он. Голова немедленно заболела, особенно слева. И ещё тупая боль в боку и бедре... Воспоминания внезапно хлынули на него потоком, и от этого калейдоскопа перехватило дыхание.

Подумать только, другой мир! Конечно, здравый смысл так долго настаивал, что это просто сон, ведь поверить в такое невозможно! Но нет, на самом деле существует иная реальность. Всё уложилось в голове, паззл был почти собран, не хватало лишь последнего элемента.

Надо двигаться.

Джонс попытался сесть, но голова кружилась слишком сильно, и он постоянно заваливался влево. Поискав глазами что-нибудь, на что можно было бы опереться как на костыль, он обнаружил стол. Пополз к нему на четвереньках, медленно, с трудом. Наконец добрался, ухватился за край стола и поднялся.

Его едва не вырвало; желудок бунтовал, к горлу подступила желчь. Джонс сглотнул. Головная боль усилилась почти до невыносимой и теперь была острой, пульсирующей. Он согнулся, опираясь о стол, уронил голову на столешницу. Рот заполнился слюной. Джонс глубоко и медленно-медленно дышал, но это не помогало: голова болела всё сильнее. Очень хотелось отпустить стол и позволить себе упасть...

По спине побежали мурашки. Чувство опасности придало сил.

Мягкие шаги отдавались эхом в пустой комнате. Слишком лёгкие, чтобы принадлежать Барнаби. Охваченный дурными предчувствиями, Джонс оторвал голову от стола и выпрямился, повернувшись так, чтобы видеть всю комнату. Голова закружилась, колени подогнулись, и вышло вовсе не то, чего он хотел: перед приближающейся угрозой Джонс оказался совершенно беспомощен. Он осел на пол, прислонясь спиной к столу.

В комнату вошла женщина.

Джонс растерянно наморщил лоб. Это была та самая женщина, но... Он был уверен, что именно она ехала в машине перед Эстер, именно она сбила его, именно за ней они с Барнаби бежали в пустой дом. Но вместе с тем она выглядела иначе: черты лица были мягче, волосы — длиннее, теперь они падали на плечи, да и одежда на ней была на несколько тонов светлее.

Джонс не знал, из какого мира она родом. Но ему не давала покоя мысль, что он где-то видел её раньше, до встречи возле дома Гарри Секоумба. Если он вспомнит где, всё встанет на свои места. Джонс тяжело вздохнул.

В правой руке она держала небольшую дубинку, что давало ответ на вопросы «кто?» и «как?». Оставался лишь один вопрос из триады: «почему?».

Она шла, не сводя с него глаз, рассматривая его с головы до пят. Джонс содрогнулся от этого взгляда. Она переступила через лежащее на полу тело, и её равнодушие к смерти сказало ему многое о том, на что ещё она способна. Он мог лишь наблюдать, как она покрепче сжимает дубинку, явно собираясь пустить её в ход.

Елозя по полу каблуками, Джонс изо всех сил пытался встать. Голова болела и кружилась, тело совсем ослабело, но он делал всё, чтобы подняться на ноги, чтобы ухватить хоть крупицу контроля над ситуацией — и над женщиной, стоявшей перед ним. Но нога заскользила по полу, поехала, и он снова шлёпнулся на пол, вернувшись в исходную позицию: сидя, прислонясь спиной к столу.

К его удивлению и растерянности, она опустилась на пол рядом с ним. Села скрестив ноги, длинное платье целомудренно закрывало их. Подалась чуть вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. Дубинка всё время оставалась на виду: демонстрация угрозы.

— Задавай вопрос, — сказала она.

Джонс совсем растерялся. Однако его молчание было воспринято неблагосклонно.

Она медленно, нарочито неспешно шевельнулась. Приблизилась к нему ещё больше и легко коснулась дубинкой его левой лодыжки. Это безмолвное объяснение было весьма красноречиво, и Джонс поспешил задать первый пришедший на ум вопрос, самый стандартный, слова сами прыгнули на язык:

— Кто вы?

— Элизабет Кенсингтон.

Имя было ему незнакомо.

— Спрашивай дальше.

Джонс наморщил лоб, лихорадочно думая, что было непросто при явной черепно-мозговой травме. До чего нелепо: вместо того, чтобы заставить его замолчать, устранить свидетеля, способного её опознать, она велит ему задавать ей вопросы. Она хотела говорить, готова была дать информацию, которая доказывала её вину. Это было достаточно бредовым, чтобы Джонс пришёл к выводу, что она из другого мира. Он немного подумал и решил задать вопрос, которого она не ожидала.

— Как вы путешествуете между мирами?

Она довольно улыбнулась.

— Дом, в который я привела вас, — коридор в этот мир. Благодаря ему я хожу туда-сюда в своё удовольствие.

Барнаби!

— Вы вкололи что-то моему начальнику, — поспешно спросил Джонс. — Что это было?

— Нам не нужна компания.

Её слова вызвали у него вспышку гнева.

— Что вы с ним сделали?

— Вколола кофеин и бензоат натрия.

Джонс не мог сообразить, что это значит; голова разболелась сильнее. Он хотел попросить пояснений, но не захотел выглядеть в её глазах дураком. Впрочем, выражение лица выдало его, и она ответила на невысказанный вопрос:

— Это не даст ему уснуть и переместиться сюда.

— Зачем вам нужно, чтобы он бодрствовал?

— Трое — это уже толпа.

Да, она точно из того мира: совсем чокнутая. В точности как Клайд и Агнес.

Он отвернулся, выгадывая время и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Из-за травмы это было непросто. Итак, Барнаби не сможет заснуть. Чтобы переработать вещества, которые ему ввели, понадобится несколько часов. Джонс предоставлен самому себе, его босс застрял в другом мире. Как Клайд собирался отправить их назад, когда они раскроют дело? Ему нужно перестать есть тосты, но через сколько времени это сработает? Знает ли эта женщина о Клайде и его проводнике... он не мог заставить себя произнести этот бред целиком. Подумалось, что сюда можно вернуться ещё одним путём: потеряв сознание. А ведь и Барнаби может догадаться об этом...

— Как ты нашёл дорогу в другой мир? — спросила Элизабет.

Джонс смотрел ей в глаза молча, его лицо ничего не выражало. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Нельзя выдавать Клайда и его способности, а то она ещё захочет вернуться и расправиться с ним. Поэтому вместо ответа Джонс задал другой вопрос:

— Откуда вы знали, что если я потеряю сознание, то окажусь здесь?

— Я первая спросила.

Она играла в игру, в которой он не хотел участвовать.

— Так же, как вы отправили меня сюда, — ответил Джонс. — Я потерял сознание и пришёл в себя в другом месте.

Элизабет нахмурилась: эти слова её не убедили.

— Но у тебя ещё нет такой способности. Ты не нашёл проход туда, иначе бы сказал об этом.

Джонс выругался про себя. Это было прекрасное объяснение, и если бы он лучше соображал, такая очевидная отмазка пришла бы ему в голову.

— Как ты переместился из одного мира в другой?

— Я не знаю. Моё участие не было добровольным.

Элизабет поднялась на ноги и стала угрожающе надвигаться на Джонса.

— Кто были те двое с вами?

— Экскурсоводы.

Джонс попытался уклониться от удара, но тело двигалось слишком медленно, не слушалось из-за травмы головы. Левый бок был в постоянном напряжении; с трудом Джонс поднял руку, чтобы отразить удар. Дубинка пришлась на левое предплечье. Руку пронзила боль от локтя до плеча. Джонс продолжал бороться, попытался обхватить её запястье правой рукой, перехватить контроль, но ничего не вышло: пальцы насилу слушались, а Элизабет двигалась слишком быстро, чтобы его заторможенное сознание успевало реагировать. Он открылся, и она нанесла ещё один удар.

Джонс успел только боковым зрением заметить мелькнувшую дубинку. Он дёрнулся, но упёрся в стол. Дубинка обрушилась Джонсу на лицо; он почувствовал, как треснула кожа и по щеке потекла кровь. Он укусил себя за язык; рот наполнился кровью. Накатила дурнота; Джонс упал на паркет, ударившись головой, судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза...

— Эй!

Кажется, он отрубился на несколько секунд или, может, минут. Попытался сфокусировать взгляд, но это выходило плохо: похоже, сегодня ему достались две хорошие черепно-мозговые. Попробовал поднять голову — не вышло: слишком тяжёлая. Снова замутило. Выбора не было, пришлось остаться на месте. Джонс лежал на полу, совершенно беспомощный, обессилевший, неспособный защитить себя. Женщина взяла над ним верх.

Он моргнул и наконец смог рассмотреть что-то. Она снова села на пол напротив него, скрестив ноги. Сидела, покачивая дубинкой: от мерных движений кружилась голова.

— Задавай вопрос, — сказала Элизабет.

Вот чертовщина.

— Ну же, давай, я ведь знаю, как это делается.

Джонс нахмурился.

— Что именно делается?

— Ну, это, — она сделала неопределённый жест левой рукой. — Финальное разоблачение.

Он пришёл в полное замешательство.

Она поднялась и, вышагивая взад-вперёд, начала говорить.

— Я что, выбрала для признания не того полицейского? Может быть, мне нужно вернуться и попробовать с другим?

— Нет! — Джонс протянул к неё руку. Она оттолкнула её и снова села.

— Тогда задавай вопрос.

Итак, Элизабет Кенсингтон хотела сделать признание. Джонс, конечно, мог её выслушать. Правда, есть вероятность, что потом он не вспомнит подробностей, сотрясение мозга сопровождается нарушениями в работе оперативной памяти. Но если он задаст ей достаточно вопросов, это поможет выиграть время для Барнаби. Главное, не сглупить: ещё один удар этой милой дубинкой, и он закроет глаза минимум на пару недель.

— Почему вы хотите признаться?

— Почему бы нет?

Похоже, это будет непросто.

Приходилось соображать, как бы тяжело ни было. В его многострадальную голову пришла ещё одна мысль, совершенно смехотворная, но он не сомневался, что попал в точку.

— Вы считаете, что это как у Агаты Кристи, — сказал Джонс, — и я должен разгадать, что и почему произошло, а затем разоблачить вас.

Вполне возможно, что он только что выставил себя полным идиотом.

— Именно, — подтвердила Элизабет. — Я прочла достаточно детективов у себя дома и не меньше посмотрела в этом мире. Я знаю, как это работает, так что давай, разгадывай.

— Но вы должны понимать, — сказал Джонс, прекрасно осведомлённый, как именно всё происходит в детективных фильмах и сериалах, — я всего лишь детектив-сержант.

Она растерялась.

— О. То есть не старший детектив-инспектор?

— Нет?

— А тот, второй?

О чёрт, вот это он сплоховал.

— Вы убили Гэри Поттера. — Он указал на тело, пытаясь отвлечь её.

— Да. А теперь расскажи мне почему.

— Довольно трудно думать, когда лежишь на полу с сотрясением...

Не надо было это говорить.

Элизабет отбросила дубинку и потянулась к нему. Её маленькие руки крепко схватили его за плечи, усадили и прислонили спиной к столу. Потом Элизабет отпустила его, готовая, если понадобится, подхватить. Не понадобилось. Тогда она вернулась в исходную позицию и стала ждать.

Всё поплыло перед глазами; Джонсу казалось, будто его голова отделена от тела и лежит на полу. Было очень дурно, сильно мутило. Он прикрыл глаза, задержал дыхание и попытался переждать.

Его легонько постучали по ноге. Элизабет пыталась привлечь его внимание. Ну уж нет, ей придётся подождать. Прошло немало время, пока головокружение и тошнота улеглись. Наконец Джонс более-менее пришёл в себя, открыл глаза и проморгался. Элизабет всё ещё сидела напротив него, бесконечно терпеливая... пока что.

— Ты уже в состоянии продолжать? — спросила она.

Выиграть время.

— Разоблачение обычно происходит в присутствии большего числа людей, а не только подозреваемого, — заметил Джонс.

Элизабет отвернулась, покраснев от смущения.

— Я здесь больше никого не знаю. Мне некого пригласить.

— Это не вечеринка.

— Мы здесь втроём, — сказала Элизабет. — Придётся удовлетвориться этим.

Трое, вот как. Джонс посмотрел на лежащий на полу труп. Нахмурил брови. Что-то было важное, такое, о чём он должен быть вспомнить раньше, но мысли текли так медленно... Вот оно: где криминалисты? Если они уже побывали на месте преступления, почему не забрали тело? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

— А где все? — спросил он.

— Ваша следственная группа?

Джонс кивнул, от чего немедленно заболела голова. Он прикрыл глаза на пару секунд...

Элизабет подалась вперёд и шепнула:

— Это сон.

Нет, не сон.

— У тебя такое лицо. Они не приходили.

— Они бы не оставили здесь тело.

— Они думают, что ты и твой старший детектив-инспектор до сих пор здесь, и потому вверили тело вашей профессиональной заботе. Хотя я начинаю сомневаться в твоём профессионализме.

— Поймай меня в другой день, получше.

— Я поймала тебя сегодня, — сказала Элизабет. — Ну же, не тяни резину.

Что-то труповозка опаздывает...

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Не беспокойся, они просто задержались. Я их не убивала. Как и вашу следственную группу, она правда думает, что вы всё ещё развлекаетесь в компании мертвеца.

Он ещё поговорит с Кейт и криминалистами. Из-за их глупых домыслов он оказался в большой опасности. Сколько ещё ждать, пока кто-нибудь явится сюда? Несколько минут? Час? Вот дерьмо, и он вляпался по уши.

В голову пришла ещё одна мысль. Картина мира восстанавливалась по кусочку.

— А констебль? Снаружи ведь должен стоять констебль.

— Он там и стоит, — подтвердила Элизабет, подняв дубинку. — Но имей в виду: если ты закричишь и позовёшь на помощь, я убью его, как только он войдёт.

Нельзя рисковать. Джонс не мог позволить, чтобы из-за него убили человека. Вспомнилось, что констебль снаружи — мужчина, но это не играло особой роли. Элизабет Кенсингтон более чем могла постоять за себя, и терять ей было нечего. К тому же, одного полицейского-мужчину она сегодня уже уложила.

— Я смотрю, до тебя как-то очень медленно доходит, — заметила Элизабет.

— У меня черепно-мозговая травма.

Она поднялась и подошла к нему вплотную. Половицы поскрипывали под её ногами.

— Я должна тебе всё на пальцах объяснять?

Это может немного потянуть время. Джонс не стал ничего отвечать.

— Рано или поздно кто-нибудь явится, чтобы забрать тело. Или констеблю, который сторожит место преступления, станет скучно и он станет искать, чем себя занять. Возможно, ему захочется выпить чашечку чаю, и он зайдёт сюда... Теперь до тебя дошло? Если кто-нибудь появится здесь до того, как закончится разоблачение, этот кто-нибудь умрёт.

Теперь до него дошло.

Всё происходило не так, как в книгах. Условия здесь диктовала она. Именно в её руках была дирижёрская палочка.

Постойте-ка.

— Но мы ведь пробыли в другом мире несколько часов.

— Здесь время течёт не так быстро, — пояснила Элизабет. — Час там — это всего лишь несколько минут здесь. Забавно, правда?

— Весьма.

— Когда я в первый раз провела здесь день... Ну в общем, оказалось, я пропускала послеобеденное порно целую неделю.

— Вот как.

— А теперь перестань наконец тянуть резину.

Пришлось перестать.

— Вы убили Гэри Поттера, потому что разозлились на него, — сказал Джонс. — Вы его знали. Вы были знакомы какое-то время, и он сделал нечто, что разъярило вас.

Она молча ждала продолжения. Он собрался с мыслями: каждая деталь имела значение.

— Вы были любовниками, но он разорвал отношения. Сказал, что больше не хочет вас.

Выражение её лица подтвердило: он попал в яблочко.

— Теперь ваша очередь, — сказал Джонс.

Элизабет непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Если вы хотите делать как у Агаты Кристи, вам придётся рассказать мне, что случилось между вами и Гэри Поттером. Дать больше подробностей о том, как и почему всё произошло. Разоблачение — это диалог.

Она кивнула.

— Я живу в другом мире. Я приходила сюда... на самом деле не имеет значения, как именно я нашла проход, главное — нашла. У меня не было ни семьи, ни друзей. Я случайно оказалась здесь, в этом мире, несколько недель назад. Встретила Гэри. Мы подружились, потом между нами возникло нечто большее. Наши отношения развивались так быстро. А потом он передумал. Ты правильно сказал: Гэри решил, что больше не хочет меня. Я разозлилась. Мы поругались. Я вышла из себя...

Что-то шевельнулось в темноте за спиной Элизабет. Джонс поднял глаза, присмотрелся и обнаружил Агнеса Отиса. Он держал перед собой тостер на батарейках, из которого торчал ломтик хлеба. Джонс опустил взгляд. Нельзя было дать Элизабет заметить Агнеса. Джонс, правда, не имел ни малейшего понятия, на что способен шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен, но ничего не оставалось, кроме как довериться Агнесу и надеяться на лучшее.

Во всё это было так трудно поверить. Джонсу пришлось снова убеждать себя, что он не спит.

— ...к тому времени, когда я смогла взять себя в руки, он уже был мёртв.

— Записка, которую вы оставили, — напомнил Джонс. — Вы обвинили в случившемся Поттера.

— Это его вина, что он умер. Я обвинила истинного виновника.

— А как же Мередит и Эстер? В их смерти тоже он виноват?

— Да, ответственность лежит на нём. Я ведь сделала это из-за него, потому и оставила такую же записку у каждого тела. В этом была вина Гэри Поттера. Он стал причиной их смерти.

Агнес тихо-тихо крался по комнате.

— Почему вы убили их?

— Потому что они были одиноки.

— Откуда вам знать? Вы ведь не жили в той деревне, откуда вам знать, что их жизнь была такой же, как ваша, — ни семьи, ни друзей?

— Однажды я пришла на воскресное жаркое к Мередит. Послушала сплетни. И решила, что лучше всего будет избавить их от той жалкой жизни, которую они вели.

— Это не вам было решать, — сказал Джонс.

— Я знаю, что они чувствовали. Они жили очень одиноко.

— Вы знаете, что чувствовали вы. А что чувствовали они, понятия не имеете. Вы просто придумали это. Вполне возможно, что они были счастливы.

— Ты называешь это счастьем? У Эстер был практически роман с собственным велосипедом. Мередит только и делала, что убивала и ела голубей. У них не было семьи. Не было друзей. Это не жизнь. Это существование в ожидании смерти.

Агнес был уже совсем близко...

Элизабет поднялась на ноги. Агнес замер. Джонс затаил дыхание.

Она подошла вплотную, склонилась над столом; её правое бедро было возле его плеча. Джонс приподнялся, проверяя, может ли сделать хоть что-то. Тут же накатила дурнота. Если он даже попытается что-нибудь предпринять, ему не хватит сил довести дело до конца. Джонс посмотрел на Агнеса. Тот поднял над головой тостер. На ковёр дождём посыпались крошки.

Элизабет вырвала из блокнота листок, сделала шаг назад и посмотрела на Джонса. В правой руке она держала дубинку, в левой — листок.

Он знал, что это, какие слова там написаны. Элизабет протянула левую руку вперёд, и Джонс смог разобрать эти четыре слова, написанные тёмным чернилом: «Это сделал Гэри Поттер».

— Вы собираетесь и меня убить?

Элизабет улыбнулась.

— Но в книгах Агаты Кристи так не делается, — сказал Джонс.

— Я решила, что мне нравится убивать людей. Это заполняет мою одинокую жизнь.

Она наклонилась, засунула записку в карман пиджака Джонса, сделала шаг назад и подняла дубинку. Джонс улыбнулся, и она мгновенно всё поняла. Быстро развернулась на каблуках и оказалась нос к носу с Агнесом. Они посмотрели друг на друга.

Агнес взмахнул тостером, и край примотанной скотчем батарейки на пятнадцать вольт проломил Элизабет левый висок. Она упала на пол, дубинка выпала из руки. Ну вот, дело раскрыто. Пора по домам.

— Будете тост? — Агнес опустился на колени возле Джонса и протянул ему тостер.

— Возможно, позже.

— Понятно, — сказал Агнес, прислоняясь спиной к столу и усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Как вы сюда попали?

— Клайд решил, что перенос работает в обе стороны, и при помощи ясновидения и проводника переместил меня сюда. — Он оглядел комнату. — Ух ты, всё такое яркое. — Агнес снова перевёл взгляд на Джонса. — Конечно, сперва он заставил меня подписать отказ от претензий на случай, если я взорвусь.

— А он извинился заранее? Ну, на случай, если вы взорвётесь?

— Это сарказм, да?

— Нет.

— Ублюдок.

— Почему вы не воспользовались проходом, через который ходила она? — спросил Джонс, указывая на Элизабет.

— А она пользовалась каким-то проходом?

Пожалуйста, можно он потеряет сознание прямо сейчас?

— Почему же Клайд не переместил сюда Барнаби?

— Нельзя перемещать в обоих направлениях того, кто уже перемещался между мирами.

Чего?

— Клайд не может просто взять и отправить инспектора Барнаби обратно. Он должен прекратить есть тосты, и через некоторое время Барнаби вернётся в этот мир естественным образом.

Это было слишком сложно для человека с сотрясением мозга.

— И сколько времени для этого понадобится?

— Зависит от работы кишечника Клайда.

— А вы не можете отыскать проход, вернуться обратно через него и тем же путём прислать сюда инспектора Барнаби?

— Вы так выглядите, что я, пожалуй, останусь, — возразил Агнес.

И Джонс сдался. Наверное, Агнес был прав.

— Она мертва? — спросил Агнес.

Джонс посмотрел на Элизабет Кенсингтон. Она лежала с открытыми глазами. Её смерть была быстрой.

— Ага.

— Шеф-повар со звездой Мишлен...

— Спасибо, Агнес, — с чувством сказал Джонс. — Она собиралась меня убить.

— Не сказал бы, чтобы вы особенно сопротивлялись.

— У меня сотрясение мозга.

Почему он должен постоянно оправдываться?

— Тост мог бы помочь.

Джонс обмяк и повалился лицом вперёд.

***

Одетый в джинсы и шерстяной свитер, Джонс сидел за кухонным столом в доме Барнаби, а перед ним на тарелке были разложены тосты с маслом. С точки зрения Барнаби, это должно было развеселить его, а не повергнуть в уныние.

Сам Барнаби стоял с другой стороны стола с чашкой чая в руке и наблюдал за Джонсом.

Им надо было поговорить, чтобы исчезла неловкость. Джонс помнил, что Барнаби не приветствовал, когда его детектив-сержант оставался у него дома на обед. Джонс каждую минуту ждал, что босс устанет от его присутствия и попросту выставит его за дверь.

— Наверное, оставаться там так долго было невыносимо, — выдавил из себя Джонс.

Барнаби пожал плечами и отхлебнул чаю.

— Четырнадцать часов там — это всего лишь час здесь. Я чувствую себя, как будто пересёк с десяток часовых поясов.

Барнаби благополучно вернулся назад, проведя в другом мире четырнадцать часов. Клайд признал, что если бы он ел тосты из тёмного хлеба, его пищеварительная система управилась бы с ними в более приемлемые сроки, и Барнаби мог бы вернуться намного раньше. Но жаловаться не приходилось, ведь в их родном мире прошёл всего час. Джонс едва успел заметить, а вот Барнаби страшно злился.

— Мне всё ещё сложно поверить, что это был не сон.

Барнаби кивнул. Помолчали.

За стулом Барнаби запыхтел и тихонько чихнул Сайкс: вежливый намёк, что собака хочет чего-нибудь съестного. Джонс взял тост и бросил на пол. Сайкс завилял хвостом. Ну, хоть кому-то эта гадость по нраву.

— Как твоя голова?

Глядя на собаку у своих ног, Джонс признался:

— Болит.

Барнаби переменил позу. Он явно был смущён.

— Сара настаивает, чтобы ты остался ночевать. Всё-таки сотрясение мозга, и вообще.

Конечно, она настаивает.

— Нет, спасибо, сэр.

Он не собирался оставаться там, где его не хотят видеть.

— Я тоже настаиваю, чтобы ты остался ночевать.

Джонс посмотрел на Барнаби. Тот ответил ему довольно уверенным взглядом.

Об этом стоило поразмыслить. Его босс не стал бы настаивать, если бы сержант в гостевой спальне причинял ему неудобства. Кроме того, Джонс устал спорить, так что сдался и кивнул, поморщившись от боли.

— Четырнадцать часов наедине с Клайдом. Как вы это выдержали?

Барнаби отвёл глаза.

— Всякое бывало.

— Не думаю, что Агнес сможет быстро оправиться от мысли, что убил человека.

— Я тоже не думаю, но всегда буду благодарен ему за то, что он сделал.

Джонс не мог понять, что означало это незнакомое выражение на лице Барнаби. Он оглянулся на Сайкса, который уже расправился с тостом и выпрашивал ещё. Интересно, как в такое маленькое существо помещается такая гора еды?

— Если бы Элизабет выжила, начался бы форменный бедлам, — сказал Джонс.

Барнаби отхлебнул ещё чаю.

— Это почему?

— Мы бы не могли предъявить ей обвинение в убийстве, потому что в нашем мире её не существует. А в том мире ей не смогли бы предъявить обвинение в убийстве, потому что там не знают, что это, чёрт возьми, такое.

— Это точно, не знают.

— Как вы объяснили появление тела?

— Никак. Её всё ещё пытаются опознать.

— Но не смогут же.

— Не смогут, однако я не собираюсь сообщать, что она прибыла сюда из другого мира.

— Она убила Мередит и Эстер, потому что они были одиноки.

— Люди убивают и за меньшее.

— Ага, — согласился Джонс и уставился в окно. По газону шагал одинокий голубь и искал, что бы поесть.

— Что не так?

— Я тоже окончу жизнь так же, как Мередит и Эстер?

— В смысле умрёшь?

Джонс взглянул на Барнаби, не уверенный, что тот сможет понять. Но думать о чём-нибудь другом он всё равно не мог, так что решил попробовать.

— В смысле в одиночестве.

— Ты не один, Джонс.

— Почти что один. Вероятность того, что закончу как они, весьма велика.

— Ну, у тебя пока нет велосипеда, не так ли?

— Нет.

— Ну вот.

— Пожалуй, меня это утешило, сэр.

— Нет, — сказал Барнаби. Он поставил чашку на стол, подался вперёд, опираясь на локти. — У тебя есть бабушка, другие родственники. Наверняка есть друзья. В конце концов, у тебя есть мы.

Джонс непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— «Мы»?

— Сара, Сайкс... я.

Это была просто сногсшибательная новость, учитывая, как часто у Джонса возникало ощущение, что Барнаби не очень-то от него в восторге, и как часто Барнаби не считал нужным страдать он несовершенства своего сержанта молча. Теперь Джонс не знал, что ответить, как принять внезапное предложение дружбы.

Время шло, неловкость не проходила.

— В нашем мире она выглядела не так, — наконец сменил тему Джонс. — Я так и не смог вспомнить, где её раньше видел.

— А это так важно?

Наверное, это не было важно.

Джонс посмотрел на тарелку с тостами и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Бен, посмотри на меня.

Когда его назвали по имени, Джонс не смог не поднять глаза.

— У тебя сотрясение мозга. Оно делает твои переживания более острыми. Это может привести к депрессии. Вот что с тобой происходит сейчас. Всё дело в этом. Отдохни пару дней, и всё встанет на свои места.

Джонс кивнул. В конце концов, у Барнаби ведь действительно была учёная степень по психологии.

— А ты ведь был прав, Джонс, — сказал Барнаби.

— В чём, сэр?

— В том, что Гэри Поттер — жертва. В том, что кто-то убил его и обвинил. Насчёт записки. Да во всём ты был прав.

Это его не утешило.

— Как вы думаете, они сделают это снова?

Барнаби поднялся, допил чай.

— Как я думаю, кто сделает что?

— Клайд и Агнес. Как вы думаете, они будут ещё вытаскивать нас в свой мир?

— О господи, надеюсь нет. Я и первым визитом туда сыт по горло.

Джонс улыбнулся.

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы избавиться от тостера.


End file.
